Hogwarts: La Historia
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Para aprender de historia, tienes que regresar y ser parte de ella. HxD. Viaje en el tiempo. Epoca de los fundadores. CAPITULO NUEVOOOO
1. Prologo

Titulo: Hogwarts: La Historia.

Summary: Para aprender de historia, tienes que regresar y ser parte de ella. HxD. Viaje en el tiempo.Largo Novelesco.

**Advertencias: Si cree, que algún evento histórico, esta mal. Es por que probablemente lo esta. No les recomiendo que basen esta historia en acontecimientos reales, y que no tomen mi verdad por hecho. Si tienen duda sobre algo consulten un libro, o alguna de esas maravillosas páginas sobre el tema. **

Declaración: Ya saben todos los personajes pertenecen a Jkr. Sin embargo es una historia original de mi propiedad, y por favor respeten.

Notas: Bueno, mi tan anunciado fanfic **de jubilación**. Espero verles cada semana con un capitulo de 10 paginas. A excepción del Prologo.

**-0-**

"**Hasta que el reloj hable diciendo que es tiempo de irse. Puedes escoger el camino alto o bajo, mientras pasamos sobre el arco del tiempo…" -**

**"Arc of Time", Bright Eyes.**

**Dedicado a Terry Maxwell, que tuvo la paciencia de leerlo todo en pequeñas dosis. **

**Prologo. **

"Draco, Draco, tu no eres un asesino.."

"Como sabe?" dijo Malfoy de una vez.

El se dio cuenta de lo infantiles que sonaban sus palabras, Harry lo vio sonrojarse debajo de la verdosa luz de la marca oscura.

"No sabes de lo que soy capas!" dijo Malfoy "tu no sabes lo que hice"

"Oh si, yo se…" dijo Dumbledore "Casi matras a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley, has estado tratando lo cual incrementa la desesperación, para matarme todo el año.., perdóname Draco, para ser honesto, me pregunto si tu corazón ah estado realmente en eso…"

"Ah estado en eso!"- dijo Malfoy vehementemente "eh estado trabajando o ello todo el año, y esta noche --"

"esta noche, tu corazón se enfrentara al destino…"

"viejo loco, no ve que esta a punto de morir.."

"quizás…es verdad, sin embargo, esta noche hay dos personas que deberán viajar para encontrar quienes son realmente. Para que te des cuenta donde realmente se ubica tu corazón…"

"entonces si hay alguien mas aquí…" dijo Draco alterado.

Dumbledore movió su mano, dejando a Harry caer libre del hechizo, sus músculos se soltaron agradecidos, y palpitaron sangre para darles movilidad. Y el se quito la capa a la primera oportunidad.

"Potter!" grito asustado Draco."Sabia que eras tu"

"Malfoy, llevo diciéndole todo el año, que es un sucio mal viviente mortifago.."

"no hay tiempo para discusiones infantiles…, hay asuntos mas importantes que requieren de ustedes…, pero ya habrá tiempo para saber sobre ello…ahora…"

la figura cansada de Dumbledore se tambaleo unos segundos antes de recuperarse. Murmuro unas palabras indescifrables, seguramente en latín, a pesar de que sonaban nada como el latín.

"buena suerte…" murmuro el con una sonrisa, y sus ojos leyendo sus almas, como siempre hacia.

"viejo loco" decía Draco desesperado y nervioso.

los sonidos del castillo eran mas próximos, alguien subía por las escaleras de la torre.

Pero entonces, en un segundo. Ya no existía nada.

Ahora solo había oscuridad. Luego la intensa sensación de estar en un trasladador, El tirón en el estomago, dándole unas extrañas cosquillas y ganas de orinar. Por lo que no lo describiría como satisfactorio. Y entonces su camino se distorsiono, y dieron inconfundibles vueltas hasta que cayeron con un golpe seco en la fría hierva.

Draco fue el primero en levantarse, y mirar histérico el entorno.

"a donde nos mando, donde estamos!"

"cállate!"- grito Harry exasperado. El se levanto a si mismo de la hierva, y miro desconcertado el entorno.

Estaban abandonados en medio de la noche, en un bosque frondoso, los únicos sonidos eran los provenientes del mismo, que consistían en ladridos, y lamentos. El cuerpo de Harry tembló automáticamente por el desconcierto.

"tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.." fue lo vino de inmediato a su mente "esto es parecido al bosque prohibido, apuesto a que estamos en el, si corremos en esa dirección llegaremos en un segundo"

"no, no voy a tomar ordenes de ti.."

"entonces, bien podrías quedarte aquí, y esperar a tus amiguitos mortifagos, mientras salen huyendo como mariquitas.." fue la ultima sentencia de Harry, antes de comenzar su caminata hacia el norte.

Draco, pálido del miedo, abandonado en recuerdos de su juventud, alcanzo corriendo la figura del otro chico.

"te mataría, si no supiera que no tienes las bolas para defenderte.." sentencio Harry.

El rubio, convencido también por la afirmación, siguió en silencio al Gryffindor por la espesura del bosque. Siguieron caminado en silencio.

"yo no quiero ser un Mortifago…" fue la primera sentencia coherente de Draco.

Harry se detuvo un momento.

Cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando?

"deberíamos entrar en el claro…" anuncio Harry ignorando tal afirmación.

Caminaron unos minutos mas antes de alcanzar el dicho claro del bosque. La línea de árboles se cortaba abruptamente, y seguía un campo interminable de pasto. Hasta terminar a orillas de un lago.

Del otro lado, un grandioso acantilado se manifestaba. Sin embargo. Ahí no había ningún castillo.

"donde diablos esta el castillo" se quejo Harry corriendo lo que restaba de camino hacia el lago.

Draco lo siguió después, aun en silencio y mirada baja. Pálido, cansado, sudoroso, y sin decir que también hambriento.

Sus ojos pesaban. Su cuerpo al igual. Y de repente. Se dejo caer desmayado.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya era de día. el sol imponente se alzaba en un cielo completamente azul. Las nubes caminaban junto al viento, y Draco parpadeo para acostumbrarse a tanto brillo.

Tardo minutos en darse cuenta que hacia, y con quien se supone que estaba. Se levanto de un salto, atemorizado, abandonado, una vez mas en su pobre vida.

Reviso los alrededores. Pero el claro estaba vació. Harry Potter probablemente lo dejo tirado a su merced durante la noche.

Tembló incontrolablemente, frió a causa de las sombras en su corazón.

Se quedo mirando el lago por mucho tiempo. Mas tarde de medio día, mientras los peces se acercaban a la orilla, y Draco no sabia si debía cazarlos para comerlos, o solo mirarlos nadar felices en las orillas.

Pasos apurados sobre la hierba, lo hicieron volver la mirada. Ahí estaba Potter, más sonrojado que nunca, probablemente de la ira.

"esta bien, no se donde estamos, pero estoy seguro que esto es obra tuya, donde esta el castillo!"

Draco se encogió de hombros, completamente derrotado. Su familia estaría muerta ya para esta hora, seria mejor si el mismo se ahogaba en el lago.

"camine 3 kilómetros alrededor, y no hay nada, no hay! Ni una maldita casa!" grito Potter exaltado. "y sin embargo, siento que este es el bosque prohibido, que ese es el lago, y que ahiiii debería estar el castillo, será mejor que vayas empezando a explicar que hiciste, o cambiare de opinión sobre matarte!"

El rubio alzo la vista. Miro al peligroso adolescente con lentes y luego volvió a encoger los hombros."Esto es obra de ese viejo chocho.."

"no le digas así a Albus Dumbledore..el es el mejor mago que eh conocido.."

"y sin embargo, es un chocho que nos mando a quien sabe donde…"

"esta bien, te la ganaste Malfoy"- dijo Harry antes de lanzarse sobre el. Lo tomo de la túnica y le dio un puñetazo. El rubio lo tomo de las manos y logro detener el ataque.

Luego, unas pisadas retumbaron en la tierra. El animal dueño de unas potentes garras arrojo a Harry lejos del rubio, que se levanto asustado.

"un hipogrifo!" dijo Draco encogiendo las piernas de inmediato, reflejando un profundo terror ante el animal.

Harry se alejo, dándose cuenta de que el animal lo había herido en el brazo. Sorprendido se puso de pie. Le mantuvo la mirada, y reverencia.

Sin embargo, el hipogrifo bufo molesto. Y alzo la cabeza con orgullo, negando el saludo.

"heeeey, mira que ironía Potter…, el me defendió a mi…, que tal si le digo que te mate por mi?"

Harry frunció el ceño, eh intento hacer de nuevo la artimaña, le mantuvo la vista, y se inclino. Pero nada, el animal se mantuvo. Draco sonrió por primera vez en horas.

"matadlo.."-

"Malfoy!"

"Quien esta ahí!"- pregunto una voz, que salía de unos arbustos. Ambos jóvenes dejaron la pelea y miraron atentos al intruso. Este salio minutos después.

Era un mago en una carreta. Llevaba una túnica negra y un sombrero de punta.

"que hacéis aquí?"

"estamos perdidos.." aseguro Harry.

"Por favor sálveme, sálveme de este Gryffindor Idiota."

"No, sálveme a mi, es un Mortifago, un Desgraciado Slytherin"

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al mismo tiempo al hombre. Cercándolo, y diciéndole miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. El mago, desesperado por callarlos. Movió la varita y los dejo inconscientes. Los tomo por las túnicas y los arrojo en el interior de la carreta.

El mago suspiro mirando al Hipogrifo. Y saludándolo con una leve inclinación. El animal asintió, y lo dejo pasar.

Continuara…..

Nos vemos pronto. Dejen Reviews.


	2. Pasado I

Bueno, **quizás no me Jubilo**…., pero esa era mi intención con este fic. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura…

En cuento a este fic. No diré mucho sobre el. Solo espero que les guste de todo corazón, por que, es un trabajo muy arduo el que eh realizado en el. Me esforcé por hacer una historia diferente. Algo que ustedes nunca han leído, pero por supuesto seguro ya leyeron algo así.

Me gusta pensar que es una crónica de la vida misma. Memorias escritas probablemente por Harry. Y eso es algo bastante nuevo para mi. Ya que siempre me baso en Draco para mis historias. Gracias por sus Reviews, y espero seguir teniéndolos mas adelante.

* * *

-0-

"**_Y no estoy diciendo nada en pasado, o en futuro, por que siempre se sentirá como hoy…"_**

**_-Travelin' Song Lyrics_****_  
Bright Eyes_**

**-_Capitulo Uno. Pasado I -_**

Harry fue el primero en despertar. Estaba sentado en el suelo. Atado por gruesas cuerdas, su varita yacía en una mesa delante de el. Sin embargo. Una serie de magos uniformados. Custodiaban la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que había mas gente como el. Atados y dispersos por la hierba.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente, era estar en un campamento mortifago. Pero luego reparo en el detalle de que no reconocía ninguno de esos mortifagos. Cuando siempre andaban cerca los despreciables Lestrange, o Pettigrew

Pero nada. No los reconocía. A su lado una chica de su misma edad. De cabello negro atado en una coleta. Y ojos azules, despertaba en ese momento. Apenas se dio cuenta de su alrededor cuando su expresión demostró una gran ferocidad.

"Alex , suéltame en este instante.."- grito ella.

Uno de los guardias respondió ante el nombre, se acerco a ellos, y murmuro en tono cansado.

"No puedo.."

"Sabes bien que no estoy con ellos.. y ciertamente pensé que tu tampoco"

"Yo no estoy con ellos, pero veras que no dejan muchas opciones…"

"errr disculpen que interrumpa…pero, donde estoy?..." Dijo Harry apurado

"Estas en el campamento de la corte británica…"

"y que hago aquí?"

"reclutamiento general…" anuncio la chica con un suspiro.

Pero Harry seguía con el rostro de desconcierto. La chica lo miro de nuevo.

"no eres de aquí, verdad?" ella señalo con la mirada las casas de campaña que se repartían por el campo. "es un reclutamiento de magos, invocado por el jefe supremo del consejo de magos…"

"Tu debes ser Desgraciado Slytherin.." aseguro el joven guardia. Que a la segunda vista, también aparentaba unos 18 años. "tu amigo sigue inconsciente…, ese campesino escocés debió darles muy duro.."

Harry volteo la mirada a su derecha, para encontrar en efecto, a Draco Malfoy, inconsciente y atado perfectamente. Con la cabeza colgando.

"Quiero verlo, quiero ver al jefe supremo.., esto no es justo.." decía la chica desesperada.

"Hey, mas silencio, rápido, levantaros, es hora de cumplir vuestro deseo…"

Los guardias despertaron al grupo completo de magos. La mayoría tenían la edad que ellos. Uno que otro joven maduro. Desarmados y desconcertados fueron llevados a la tienda mas grande del campamento.

Harry intercambio mirada con el rubio. Que pedía explicaciones.

Y luego, se sintió como en un juicio. O eso de hecho era.

"Benfort de Yale" anunciaba un mago anciano, de voz aguda "El consejo de magos te llama para pelear en la guerra contra Alvan de Normandia, acepta unirse a las defensas, o prefiere negarse, y morir por el cargo de alta traición…"

El primero de la lista era un joven de unos 14 años, tenia los ojos llenos de miedo. "señor, pero estaba en mi casa cuidado ovejas, no se ni si quiera como eh llegado aquí…"

"Acepta Benfort de Yale?"

"si!" grito el, luego estallando a lagrimas.

El mago anciano, gesticulo para que se lo llevaran.

"bien, siguiente!" grito el.

Harry miro a Draco abrir los ojos sorprendido, eh intentar echarse a correr, pero unos magos en la entrada de la tienda, lo hicieron volverse a su lugar.

"por que llaman a magos tan jóvenes?" pregunto Harry desconcertado, a la misma chica que había conocido momentos antes.

"Así es en las guerras, Desgraciado Slytherin…" decía ella con el ceño fruncido.

"pero la orden del Fénix puede combatir a Voldemort, no necesitamos niños tan pequeños!"

"No se quien sea Voldemort. Pero escucha, necesitan jóvenes fuertes, ya se han llevado a los hombres a la batalla. Y pocos han regresado."

"Si no pelean contra Voldemort, entonces que guerra es esta?" pregunto Harry al borde de la histeria.

Algunos presentes le mandaron miradas curiosas.

"ya lo han dicho, contra Alvan de Normandia!"

"Que maldito año es este!" pregunto exaltado.

"1066, del siglo X…" anuncio la chica como si fuera obvio. "Estamos empezando la primavera.."

"OH POR MERLIN!" grito Draco que había escuchado aquello.

El anciano mago en el estrado, levanto la mirada, sus diminutas cejas blancas se arquearon, y el pregunto "Quien me llama?"

Los guardias tomaron a Draco por los hombros y lo tiraron frente al anciano.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al mago mas poderoso de la historia. Estaban enfrente del Mago Merlín. Jefe supremo del consejo de magos.

Harry corrió y se inclino junto a Draco. La chica que antes estaba con ellos, también se acerco para inclinarse.

"Quienes son estos 3 osado?"…

"Son Idiota Gryffindor, y Bastardo Slytherin!" anuncio el guardia leyendo la lista.

"Esos no son nuestros nombres, señor!" dijo Harry sonrojado.-

"entonces, quienes sois?" pregunto el

"no podemos decirle enfrente de toda esta gente…"

El mago los miro con ojos sospechosos, pero asintió, y los condujo a una tienda mas pequeña, cerca de la primera.

"explicaos rápido.."

"señor, nosotros no somos de este siglo, Albus Dumbledore nos envió, no se si fue un error, pero nosotros somos del futuro!"

El mago los miro con una ceja levantada "el….futuro?"

"si señor…, necesitamos regresar a el…"

"Albus Dumbledore los envió a aquí?"

"si señor.."

"y son del futuro?"

"si señor…"

"sus nombres reales son?"

"Harry Potter, y Draco Malfoy.."

"ahh en serio, vaya…que peculiar historia.."

El mago Merlin se movió por su tienda, mirando curioso los utensilios que guardaba ahí. Tomo varias botellas y les entrego un par a cada uno. Harry supuso que era Vitasrum, así que la bebió con prisa. Mientras Draco hacia lo mismo a su lado.

Harry no había notado mucho al rubio junto a el. Se dio cuenta que seguía débil, y pálido, con ojos combinados de terror, tristeza, desesperación y debilidad. Se veía mucho mas frágil de lo que había parecido en toda su vida.

Tan pálido como una hoja de papel blanco. Los pómulos del rostro sobresalían junto a su barbilla afilada. Y su cabello desordenado. Daba lastima de verle. El aspecto que tiene desde hace varios meses.

Harry recordó de repente, que el había tenido razón, Draco realmente había tramado algo durante el sexto curso. Ahora le daba lastima el chico.

"señor, nos ayudara?"

Merlín los miro con duda. Y luego sonrió calmadamente.

"puedo intentar ayudaros, sin embargo, ahora mismo mis asuntos están ocupados. Debo enfrentarme a Alvan de Normandia antes de que logre conquistar Bretaña.., Mi querido discípulo Arturo ah sufrido bajas terribles contra Guillermo de Normandia, y eso es debido a que Alvan lo esta ayudando en la guerra." comento el mago suspirando pesadamente.

"pero nos ayudara?" pregunto Draco desesperado.

"claro, pero ustedes deberéis ayudaros, y ayudarme a mi.." dijo el sentándose en un banco. "Quiero que os unas a mi ejercito.., necesito mucha ayuda en esta lucha, y cuando volváis como campeones buscaremos vuestra solución, además sus conocimientos deben ser bastos y mejores que los nuestros.."

"pero no cambiaria eso la historia como la conocemos, además, nosotros tenemos información que quizás seria mejor no divulgar, podría matar a mis ancestros y nunca nacer.."

Merlín miro a Harry con desconcierto y enojo, como si hubiera dicho una sarta de tonterías incomprensibles. De hecho, el mago Merlín odiaba cuando la gente se hacia el mas listo que el.

"Si, lo se, Harry Potter, por eso, decidí que no podrás usar vuestros nombres reales. Ahora, Mis guardias os llaman Bastardo Slytheri, y Idiota Gryffinfor, y por el momento eso estará bien!"

"que hay del Gryffindor y Slytherin Real?" pregunto Draco asustado. "estamos usurpando sus lugares!"

"ellos no están aquí ahora, cierto?"

"pero cuando vengan?"

"ya no estarán aquí, y todos felices…"

"señor somos muy jóvenes para la guerra…, yo no sirvo para pelear en ella" comento Draco entristecido. Tocando su ante brazo.

"estaréis bien!" aseguro Merlín con una sonrisa. "ahora, regresad a la tienda"

Los dos jóvenes y el anciano volvieron de regreso. La misma chica de cabello negro, seguía diciendo cosas a los jóvenes a aprisionados

"Merlín, no puedes obligarnos a pelear una batalla contra Alvan de Normandia. El es nuestro aliado, ah liberado a los magos que luchan con El rey Arturo!"

"bueno, bueno mi querida, eso es mas que la verdad, pero sin embargo, yo soy el líder del consejo, y os ordeno que se unan a la batalla, o moriréis!"

"No queremos luchar batallas empezadas por Muggles" grito ella . "ustedes tampoco, cierto?"

Señalo a Harry y al rubio, los cuales bajaron la cabeza resignados.

"tiene poco tiempo para escoger Rowena Ravenclaw, pero tus compañeros, Salazar Slytherin, y Godric Gryffindor ya tomaron su decisión a mis favores…"

"un segundo…, usted conoce a los reales?" pregunto Draco nervioso.

"Señor Godric pensé que estaba interesado en el mundo como lo conoce…, y su amigo tiene razón, en acto solemne de salvaros a ambos, de ustedes mismos, les pondré un hechizo sellador!"

El mago les apunto con la varita. Ellos no sintieron nada en realidad. Pero luego, Merlín les pregunto sus nombres verdaderos, y ellos comenzaron a ahogarse, como si alguien les tuviera de la garganta.

"eso resuelve sus problemas de personalidad…" dijo Merlín fastidiado. "ahora, pueden pasearse por el campamento, y arreglaros, pero ya no me molestéis.."

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la tienda, y se dejaron caer cerca de un árbol. Aun asustados por la experiencia de muerte.

Draco se sujeto la garganta, nervioso. "casi nos mata!"

"creo que de todos modos vamos a morir…" se quejo Harry "nunca pensé que Merlín fuera tan…autoritario.."

"Mi padre tiene un libro, "la verdadera historia del mago Merlín", ahora veo que ese libro prohibido tenia mas razón que cualquier biografía autorizada.."

Harry suspiro, se dejo caer junto al rubio. Aun no podía creer donde estaba.

"escucha, no podemos separarnos, es peligroso…" decía Harry cansado.

"tenemos que volver a Casa, P…-ARGGGG" se quejo Draco.

Su intención había sido decir "Potter", pero el hechizo lo estrangulo unos minutos antes de soltarse.

Luego el rubio, sucumbiendo a la presión de las ultimas 24 hrs. Se soltó a llorar. Lagrimas tibias resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. Harry se sintió incomodo, pero fue incapaz de alejarse.

Sabia que no podía darle un abrazo, eso esta fuera de cualquier duda, por que estar alejados unas horas de su propio tiempo, no significa que serán mejores amigos. Es verdad que estaban juntos en esto. Y ese sentimiento de camaradería era lo único que les hacia sentirse reales.

El único contacto que hizo, fue chocar su hombro. El rubio se tranquilizo con aquello tan poco.

**+-2-+**

Draco se había quedado dormido. Harry aburrido de tenerlo recargado sobre su hombro, también se durmió.

Al poco rato un guardia los despertó de manera poco amable, y les dio un escudo, un casco, mochilas y una cota de malla medieval.

Ambos chicos habían esperado estar soñando. Y despertar en el bosque prohibido, en el futuro 1997. Donde existe Hogwarts.

Pero no. Ellos estaban atrapados en otro tiempo. Usando los nombres de dos increíbles magos. Los cuales si llegaban a enterarse de que usaban sus nombres. Los matarían

"Gryffindor, sabes usar la espada?" pregunto la joven Rowena.

Ambos jóvenes que aun parecían desconcertados por los hechos repararon en los detalles.

Primero que nada. No habían prestado atención, pero aquella era Rowena Revenclaw, aquel punto les callo como agua helada, y la miraron con algo de admiración, respeto, eh incredulidad.

Rowena era una chica como ellos, era dinámica, y estricta además de muy bonita, y miraba desconcertada a los dos jóvenes que habían enmudecido.

"Gryffindor?" dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella se dirigía a Draco. "yo soy Gryffindor?" pregunto perplejo.

"quien mas"

"bueno, el es Gryffindor.." dijo señalando a Harry.

"Yo soy de Gryffindor, pero no soy Gryffindor"

"bueno, si de eso hablamos, ninguno de los dos es de ninguna casa, como, no existe ya sabes que…"

"Sois bastante extraños.." se quejo Rowena "entonces quien es Gryffindor?"

"escucha…Mal- aaaargggg" se quejo de dolor, había olvidado el hechizo sellador.

"déjenme ayudarles, Tu eres Gryffindor" dijo ella señalando a Draco, y luego a Harry "Y tu Slytherin…."

"no, yo no puedo ser Gryffindor, nunca seria un buen Gryffindor" se quejo el rubio.

"yo estuve apunto de ser sorteado en Slytherin!" grito Harry "Creo que puedo hacer bien de Slytherin, además, tu eres el rubio! Y yo el hablante Parcel, tu serás Gryffindor"

"Yo no soy valiente, ni noble, por dios santo"

"eso no importa, No pasara realmente mucho tiempo para que nos saquen de aquí, no hay tiempo de demostrar que tan valiente eres!"

**+-3-+ El campamento de Arturo 3 meses después. **

"No suficiente tiempo?" pregunto Draco frustrado.

Harry miro el gigantesco campamento que se alcanzaba a ver por el valle. Habían pasado 3 meses desde que llegaran, El mago Merlín los había enlistado para una verdadera guerra medieval. Rowena Revenclaw los había entrado en su afán de enseñar.

Y ahora, después de una semana de caminata lente, habían llegado al campamento del verdadero y único, Rey Arturo.

Los soldados los miraban hacer el camino por entre las tiendas, algunos mirándolos con molestia. Todos parecían saber quienes eran.

Rowena les había hablado sobre la enemistad, Los muggles tienen miedo, han visto las batallas entre magos, sienten rencor por que el Rey confía mas en los fenómenos que sus propios hombres.

Y muchos hablan de un Rey embrujado por un mago terrible que solo desea el poder. Incluso creen que Merlín ah iniciado la guerra. En lugar de los Francos.

No es de extrañarse que los miren enfadados mientras marchan por el campamento, pero Merlín, cabalga seguro entre todos estos bárbaros.

A Harry le gusta ver a su mentor Dumbledore en aquella figura legendaria, Pero Merlín es demasiado agresivo con todos, como para mantener la imagen por mucho rato. Este no tiene la sonrisa calida, ni la mirada.

Nadie quiere esta guerra, puede darse cuenta Draco, con mirar en las expresiones vacías de los soldados. Que no tiene comparación con la sonrisa radiante que les muestra el Rey Arturo apenas los viera hacer su entrada.

"Mi señor!" grita el Rey con alegría.

Merlín desmonta de su caballo, para recibir un beso en la mano. Aquel gesto de respeto tan alto, hizo que a gente en general sostuviera la respiración.

"había escuchado de esto, pero es sorprenderte el verlo.." Menciono Rowena con las cejas levantadas.

Un rey que de inclina ante un mago.

"Ahora estamos completos para la batalla, mi señor…, Los Malfoy's han llegado apenas dos noches.."

Draco salto sorprendido en su lugar, se abrió paso entre la multitud que apreciaba la charla, y quedo en el frente, mirando expectante. Harry se encargo de alcanzarlo, una bruja joven se quejo de el.

De la multitud emergieron dos sujetos. El primero era castaño, y era inmensamente alto, con porte elegante, marcial, y engreído. Con el rostro afilado levantado hacia arriba lanzando miradas a todos.

El segundo seria menor. Tan rubio como Draco mismo. Su apariencia era similar al primero. Vestidos en túnicas de gala y zapatillas de cuero.

Merlín les dio un apretón de manos caluroso. Harry tuvo que sostener a Draco, del brazo para que este no corriera hacia la escena.

"suéltame, suéltame, son Malfoy's, ellos nos pueden ayudar…"

"No les puedes decir quien eres, pones en riesgo tu existencia, además, no podrás decir una palabra con este estupido hechizo sellador…"

"no me importa….quiero regresar!" decía el rubio retorciéndose en el agarrare que le impedía moverse. Harry tuvo que sujetarlo en un abrazo, y sacarlo a la fuerza, de la multitud.

Después de maldecir, patalear, y principalmente, pegarle a Harry. El rubio se dejo caer sobre la hierva. Derrotado de nuevo.

"se encuentra bien tu amigo?" pregunto una chica rubia

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada.

"se ve pálido, tengo una poción recién cocinada por aquí, quizás quieras beberla" decía ella registrando los diferentes recipientes en su bolso. Luego le paso una probeta con un liquido violeta."Anda bebedlo"

Draco lo tomo con una mano temblante, desato el corcho, y lo bebió de un trago. Esperaron una reacción y después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Draco se relajo, dejándolo en un sueño profundo.

"que le diste?" pregunto Harry, mientras acomodaba al rubio en el suelo, poniendo delicadamente su túnica como almohada.

"es una poción restablecedor, pero aun no puedo resolver los efectos secundarios, Soy Helga Hufflepuff, por cierto" dijo ella tendiendo su mano alegre.

Harry la miro sorprendido.

"parece que viste un fantasma.."

"es que...te…pareces a alguien que conozco.."

"ahhh si, alguien me ah dicho que tengo una hermana gemela corriendo por ahí.."

Harry soltó una carcajada.

"Chicos!" grito la chica morena.

Harry vio impresionado el encuentro de las dos mas extraordinarias brujas que jamás se conocieran. Eran las fundadoras.

Rowena Revenclaw camino segura hasta quedar junto a Helga Hufflepuff, ambas se miraron con duda y luego comenzaron a charlar sobre la poción administrada al rubio. Se dieron las manos, y se presentaron.

No cabía duda que ambas eran chicas extraordinarias, con conocimientos prodigios, y terminaron riendo mientras compartían su conocimiento.

"Helga, como llegaste aquí?" pregunto Rowena mientras encendía un fuego con su varita, y la chica rubia colocaba un caldero.

"vengo a aplicar mis conocimientos medicinales, el lema de mi maestro siempre fue la ayuda del necesitado, así que me junte con la caravana de Palemon Malfoy"

Rowena asintió, "nosotros fuimos reclutados por Merlín, pero ya se los digo a ustedes, Cuando los francos dominen estas tierras, yo me cambiare de bando…"

"es bastante cruel lo que hace Merlín, traerlos tan jóvenes.."

Harry dio una mirada inquisitiva a Helga. Ella se sonrojo.

"tengo mas edad de lo que parece…" explico ella. "y estos dos?"

"oh…lo siento, el es Godric Gryffindor, y yo Salazar Slytherin.." dijo Harry señalando a Draco desmayado aun lado.

"también reclutados.." explico Rowena.

"Yo vengo con mi marido…Hengist de Woodcroft" dijo Helga con esa sonrisa bonachona y calida. Mientras picaba hiervas y las agregaba al caldero.

Harry asintió. Dejando perdida la mirada en el fuego maravillado por el lugar en que los 4 fundadores se conocieron. No estando muy seguro si esto era parte de la historia leída en "Hogwarts la historia", o si estarían cambiando el futuro.

Se preguntaba donde estarían los verdaderos Godric Gryffindor, y Salazar Slytheron. Y cuando vendría el momento para que ellos en realidad se conociera.

Que pensarían de ellos una vez que regresaran a su tiempo. Serian mencionados en algún lugar?.

La extraña mención en un libro, sobre dos impostores del tiempo. Que desaparecieron después de meses.

Harry no lo sabía. Pero aquella noche soñó con el futuro por primera vez en tres meses. Soñó a sus amigos hablando y platicando junto al lago de Hogwarts. Olvidando que en ese mundo también existía Voldemort y toda su amenaza.

Le gustaba este mundo. Por lo menos en este. El no era el salvador de nadie.

**+-4-+**

Miles de flechas volaron por el cielo. Harry convoco un simple hechizo escudo. Draco asintió aliviado, mientras señalaba con su varita el campo, y lo transformaba en lodo.

Los soldados francos resbalaron en el. Y Rowena lanzo chispas rojas, que anunciaban el ataque.

"hay que ir con ellos.." dijo Draco excitado, mientras veía la lucha a la lejanía. En la cima de una colina para ser exactos.

"es peligroso, y Merlín ordeno que nos quedáramos…"

"al diablo con Merlín, ese viejo bastardo"

"en serio pienso que no deberías ir, Godric.." dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, mirando el calor de la batalla a lo lejos. La sangre comenzaba a teñir el lodo, el vado y la hierba.

"y quedarnos aquí?" pregunto Draco desesperado. Saco la espada, la blandió en el aire. Y después, corrió colina abajo. Harry intento detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido.

"maldición.." dijo enojado, mientras sacaba su propia espada y corría también, hacia la batalla.

Draco Malfoy, ahora conocido como Grodic Gryffindor, había desarrollado un deseo suicida, desde que tuvieron su primera batalla. En opinión de Harry.

Con la adrenalina, el olor a sudor, el aroma del miedo, el interminable caer de las flechas, los gemidos de los heridos, y el baño de sangre. Todo aquello demasiado grafico para Harry, había sido excitante para el rubio.

Quien aprendió el huso de espada en mano izquierda, y varita en derecha. Haciéndolo un combatiente feroz. Y estúpidamente valiente. Mejor identificado como suicida.

Con aquel paño rojo amarrado en la espada. Como símbolo para reconocerlo entre el desorden.

El cielo se oscureció unos minutos, debido a la sombra de una criatura. Era aquel Hipogrifo que vieran meses atrás. Volando en dirección de Draco.

Al verle, el rubio rió maniáticamente. Subió al animal, y voló a una distancia corta del suelo. Arremetiendo como loco contra los enemigos. Harry lo vio todo, sin palabras desde el suelo.

La crueldad de la edad media, era tan extrañamente familiar, que, estaban afectado a Draco. La muerte tenía otro significado. Y los baños de sangre eran campos de rosas en este tiempo.

A nadie más que a Harry le parecía extraña la aparente locura del rubio. Mientras los demás alababan su valentía.

Continuara…

* * *

Notas:

Generalmente uso este espacio final, para hablar de mi vida personal, pero mucha gente critica eso…, me gusta pensar que los lectores sienten alguna curiosidad, por quien escribe las historias.

La edad media es una época tan divertida para mi. Recientemente termine el libro titulado "las cruzadas", de Geofrey Hindley. Aun no se si habrá un poco de eso en esta historia, quizás mucho. Quizás…

Fue una lectura tan placentera, y se trata de un ensayo histórico que incluso me emociono. Me tarde un poco leyéndolo por que no es como las novelas. Que se leen en dos horas. No, en este libro había que poner atención por los nombres de los diferentes personajes históricos. Altamente recomendado por quien gusta de la edad media.

Dejen Reviews. Chao.


	3. Pasado II

**Que lió mis lectores, este capitulo necesito mucha edición. Y es que simplemente pasan tantas cosas en el. **

La referencia a las crónicas Asturianas, que a final de cuentas manipule a mi gusto, estoy esperando que se relacione con el epilogo de Draco.

_Querida Liwk que preguntas sobre la Cámara Secreta y el Heredero de Slytherin. Y su relación con la historia. Pues tiene que ver con todo el capitulo dos. Que trata sobre la fundación y un poco de vida en Hogwarts. _

_No se muy bien como interpretar tu pregunta, quizás si me la plateas mas clara te de la respuesta que esperas. Además de que no recuerdo hasta que parte del borrador inicial te pase. Y no quiero Spolear mucho. _

**Gracias todos los que han dejado Reviews. Estoy súper contenta de que empiecen a tramar sus propias teorías, y que estén al tanto de las pequeñas pistas. **

**

* * *

**

****

**_  
A tu lado retrocede el tiempo  
Cualquier día es el mejor momento  
Increíble tentación _**

**_Es el amor..._**

**- Rubí lyrics. Babasonicos.**

**-0-**

**-Capitulo Uno. Pasado II-**

Una nube oscureció el campo abierto. La única luz era la parpadeante fogata que intentaba darles un poco de calor.

Harry Potter tembló por quinta vez. Intentando cerrarse bien la túnica. Pero el frió calaba los huesos.

"Eehhh! Ustedes despertad!" grito un hombre, mientras pateaba a Draco. Este se levanto de inmediato colérico.

Pero aquel arrogante hombre que se paseaba por entre las fogatas pateando gente, no era otro mas que Morded, el hijo del Rey Arturo.

Harry siempre pensaba que el era idéntico a Duddley. Robusto, mal criado. Sin vergüenza que se pasaba manoseando a las mujeres.

No sentía respeto por nadie. Ni si quiera su padre. Y no había quien levantara la espada en su contra. Si era el hijo de la amada Ginebra. Aun muchos sospechaban más a Lancelot del lago, como padre de la horrible inmundicia humana.

Su deformidad física, era tanta como su naturaleza humana.

"la siesta se termino, saldremos ahora mismo a la marcha" ordeno escupiendo a los pies de Harry.

Por supuesto, Morded odiaba a todos los magos. Quizás esta era la gran diferencia entre el ejercito de Guillermo y Arturo.

Aquí todos los odian, y los desprecian, en especial aquellos que se sientan en una tonta mesita redonda. Son arrogantes y corruptos, pero con la estampa del ideal caballeresco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. En señal de enfado. Draco miro despreocupado mientras recogía las cosas y se ponían a la marcha como todos los demás.

En algún momento salio el sol sobre el lejano horizonte y aun así el frió no menguo, la neblina aun dispersa por la vereda del camino. Los cascos de los caballos y las respiraciones exaltadas de las personas eran los únicos sonidos que hacían en el bosque. Hablar les quita el aliento, y es preferible guardar las energías. Quedarse a descansar no es ninguna opción. Harry sabe lo que les pasa a los viajeros que van solos.

Pasaban por un monte elevado que les dejaba ver los campos verdes y hermosos de un pueblo, kilómetros hacia abajo. Cortando la espesura del bosque.

"Que pueblo es este?" pregunto Draco a Rowena. Ella levanto su mirada pensante, y la dejaba vagar por la imagen.

"Creo que es Little Battle."

"Me gusta…." Anuncio Draco con una sonrisa. "parece un buen lugar para vivir"

Harry asintió, mirando también con gusto el pintoresco paisaje. Era el primer pueblo medieval que veían. Con el ejército solo han recorrido charcos de lodo, y campos de batalla.

Se hubieran quedado admirando eternamente. Si no fuera por que un caballero los empujo al pasar, y tuvieron que seguir la lúgubre marcha en silencio. Con la imagen de ese pueblo prominente de paz.

**+5+ Captura 1065- 6 meses después de su llegada. **

"Soy un hombre generoso.." decía un hombre caminando entre los magos aprisionados. "Soy mucho mas Rey que Arturo y ese viejo loco de Merlín…"

Gruño molesto un momento, y luego formulo una sonrisa sarcástica "Y sin embargo _no lo soy_…, Un duque que tiene el sueño de ser rey…..¿saben? Mi propio hermano es uno de ustedes, Yo entiendo a su gente, ustedes…son mi gente…"

Rowena levanto la vista. El hombre la veía a ella. Mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Tenían dos días capturados. Y sin embargo los normandos no habían levantado sus manos para hacerles daño. Todo lo contrario. Los vistieron, les dieron alimento, y tenían contacto directo con los lideres, los cuales recitaban atentos versos, y discursos.

Por supuesto la chica encontró placer formulando cuestiones a los sabios dirigentes.

"Yo Guillermo el conquistador, futuro Rey de Britania, los dejare libres si prometen no volver a las armas, y juntarse con Merlin…, Además mi hermano Alvan velara por su gente…"

"Señor…nosotros aceptamos su ofrecimiento. Somos magos buenos señor, que fueron llamados y obligados a pelear por Merlín. Nos tiene cautivos señor" Dijo Rowena con su tono de sabe lo todo.

"Me parece perfecto joven Rowena, Alguien mas dará traición a su tonto Rey?"

Se escucho un murmullo general, mientras ellos eran liberados. Draco se pego a Harry y murmuro molesto.

"Merlín tiene la respuesta para regresar, no podemos traicionarlo.."

"Nunca nos ayudo…" dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- "Quizás nunca regresemos a nuestro hogar…"

"no digas eso!" grito asustado, con los ojos inyectados de sangre. "Vamos a volver Salazar…, ya lo veras.."

"no es traición, Solo nos están pidiendo renunciar a las batallas y volver por donde venimos…"

Esa misma noche, Draco tomo un caballo, tenia planeado unirse a Merlín de nuevo, junto a otros dos magos, que a Harry nunca cayeron del todo bien. Palemon Malfoy, y su hermano Oton. Por supuesto a Draco no le era difícil relacionarse con aquellos. Si era cuestión de sangre.

"Godric no creo que sea bueno el separarnos…, no sabemos cuando podamos regresar a casa, y si pasa mientras estamos separados, uno podría quedarse atrapado.." decía Harry exaltado. Su interior se revolvía. Y su mirada se fijaba en ambos magos que apeaban caballos para el viaje.

"No te preocupes, Merlín tiene la respuesta. El nos ayudara a volver…, no tenemos que esperar nada…" aseguro Draco con una sonrisa, Palemon dejo escapar una risita metros mas allá.

"Recibiste el perdón de Guillermo.., puedes perderlo, y si te encuentras con Merlín otra vez….te mataran."

"No importa…haré todo lo que sea necesario para regresar…"

Harry bufo molesto. "solo cuídate…"

Draco sonrió mientras le daba la mano a Harry, este la tomo firmemente. "espérame en Little Battle,……..cara rajada.."

**+6+ El fin de la guerra Normanda, 14 de Octubre de 1066.**

"Gracias Salazar!" decía Alex. El recién esposo de Rowena.

Harry asintió. Mientras chocaba tarros con el.

La puerta se abrió. Momentos después Helga y su marido entraron cargando dos cofres de regalos.

"sentimos llegar tarde, pero ha habido noticias nuevas…"

"y que puede ser tan importante, si siempre son las mismas novedades…" dijo Harry aburrido. Invitando a sus amigos a sentarse en las sillas de madera.

"no, no, esta vez si es algo grande.." decía Helga.

Hengist asintió. "dicen que Merlín ah muerto…"

"y casi todos los que iban con el…"

Harry salto tan rápido de su silla, que los tarros se cayeron y derramaron por toda la mesa. Sus tres amigos los vieron interrogantes. "casi todos!"

"si.., pero no te preocupes, Salazar, yo creo que Godric esta bien, ya sabes como es…, siempre tiene buena suerte en las batallas.."

"que no me preocupe, que pasara si ah muerto, dios…no, tengo que hacer algo.."

"no hay nada que hacer, mas que esperar su regreso.." dijo Alex concienzudo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "no puedo quedarme aquí sentado, sabiendo que puede estar muerto. Festejando como si nada¿Dónde fue¿Cómo fue?."

"Mordred traiciono a su padre…, Guillermo alcanzo al ejercito de Arturo en Hastings"

Harry tomo su mochila, la capa, y la espada. Monto sobre un caballo y emprendió su viaje.., dejando la celebración de boda olvidada.

Los cuatro asistentes se miraron interrogantes. Pero no dijeron una palabra.

Le habría tomado a Harry, 5 días llegar hasta el lugar de donde venían las noticias. No muy lejos de Blattle. Que ya no se mantenía tan pacifico, pues era tomado a las armas casi cada mes por los dos ejércitos enemigos y a pesar de ello hermoso.

Con un flujo de viajeros, y soldados muy frecuente.

Se habían quedado ahí, por que era el lugar, Donde Harry podría esperar a Draco, el día que este se cansara de las peleas, y de confiar ciegamente en Merlín. A veces el rubio dejaba el ejército por unos días y regresaba hambriento, cansado, de mal humor. Dormía todo el día sobre el camastro de Harry, y luego temprano al amanecer se iría de nuevo con Merlín.

El cual había luchado hasta el ultimo hombre contra Guillermo.

Draco se había hecho gran aliado, y seguidor de Merlín, a pesar del perdón del Franco. Harry nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión.

Seria de noche cuando llego a Hastings. Una gran fogata alumbraba el campo lleno de cadáveres. Que un grupo de soldados apilaba para enterrar de forma común. Pero Harry decidió primero ir al campamento de heridos.

Paso cerca de un punto custodiado por caballeros de la mesa redonda. Y distinguió el pálido cuerpo del Rey Arturo tendido en una plancha elegante, lleno de flores frescas. Mientras su gente más leal lo velaba. Mientras Otón Malfoy lo preparaba para su gran viaje a Avalon.

El no tuvo que buscar mucho por Draco. Su nombre impuesto ya era muy famoso. El rubio estaba acostado, sudando a mares y sujetándose una herida sangrante en la cadera. Harry se apresuro a el.

"estas bien?" dijo preocupado tocando de forma fantasma el rostro del rubio.

"bien.." asintió el rubio, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor.

"dios…pensé que te perdía.."

Draco sonrió levemente. "falta tiempo para eso…"

"que paso?"

El rubio frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se cristalizaron con lagrimas. Dejando salir un lloriqueo. Harry lo abrazo apenas, mientras este le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

"se fue.." dijo por fin, de forma lastimera. "dijo algo sobre saltos en el hipertiempo, y desapareció.."

Harry asintió, mientras reafirmaba su abrazo al rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco, para no mostrarle cuan afectado por la noticia estaba. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No era de frió.

De hecho, la noche era calurosa, lo cual hacia que el aroma a muerte, y putrefacción se dispersara mucho mas. Sintió un mareo y ganas de vomitar.

Merlín los había abandonado.

Merlín era su única esperanza, y aun que Harry no confiara en el, muy en el fondo también esperaba que el les ayudara a regresar. Ahora que no estaba, la realidad los golpeo duramente. Y jamás se sintieron mas perdidos.

Hacia un año que habían llegado. Parecía tan poco tiempo, pero el estar lejos de su "hogar" por siglos de diferencia les hacia sentir una eternidad. Pasaron unos minutos llorando en los brazos del otro, antes de que recuperaran la compostura.

Harry lo cargo en sus brazos. Draco era mucho más delgado ahora, después de la campaña militar. Aun que también mucho mas fuerte. Lo mismo para Harry. Que no sintió molestia en tenerlo en sus brazos.

"te llevare a casa…"

"¿A sureste de Inglaterra, en Wiltshire, de 1997, donde esta la Mansión Malfoy?"

Harry sonrió. "no, te llevare al numero 10 de pequeño Blattle…, nuestra casa…"

**+7+ Oficios. Noviembre del 1067**

La vida de la edad Media podía ser considerada como difícil por los historiadores modernos. Sin embargo, era sumamente fácil para Harry.

En el siglo XX, y XXI, tienes que estudiar para ser alguien. Tienes que esperar para hacerte hombre. Nadie te escucha. Nadie te respeta.

En la edad Media, Harry ya es un hombre, con solo 17 años. Nadie espera grandes cosas de el. No hay quien lo presione. No tiene que estudiar nada.

Es tan simple como aprender un oficio.

Alex, el esposo de Rowena, solía ser un campesino sin educación, y ahora que la guerra termino, construyo una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, donde la pareja siembra vegetales.

Ambos son muy amables con Draco y Harry. y suelen dejarles una canasta de verduras y frutas cada semana.

Hengist y Helga preparan pociones y las venden en el mercado, ellos fueron los que sanaron a Draco de su herida. Y también les surten las repisas. Hace poco que la familia de Hengist trajo a su heredero para reunirlo con sus padres. El pequeño Henry.

Harry había aprendido a criar animales mientras Draco peleaba en la guerra. Tenía 5 ovejas, dos cabras, dos vacas, y múltiples gallinas. Era una tarea sencilla.

Tenían leche fresca, huevos y carne. Además, también había aprendido a limpiar las pieles para hacer ropas. Y vendía las plumas de gallina en el mercado para hacer almohadones.

Harry se miro los zapatos tennies, solían ser viejos cuando Dudley se los paso, pero ahora eran una lastima. También había visto las botas de Draco. Hechas de piel de Dragón, las cuales habían sobrellevado la guerra magníficamente. Pero ya era hora de cambiarlas.

Estaba escogiendo piezas de cuero, cuando el rubio entro por la puerta. Arrastrando una pierna, mientras se recargaba en una muleta. Sonrió como saludo y se sentó a la mesa.

"fui a dejarle el paquete de carne a Helga, como me pediste.."

"gracias.." respondió regresando la mirada a los cueros esparcidos en la mesa. "se acerca el invierno, y es probable que necesites cambiar esa chaqueta.."

Draco se miro la chaqueta vieja que llevaba puesta desde 1997. Antes, solía usarla como almohada, y como protección de la lluvia. Estaba desgarrada del lado derecho. "si, bueno, esta mejor que esos pantalones que llevas tu.."

Harry se sonrojo. Sus jeans tenían aberturas gigantes por las cueles sobre salían sus rodillas nudosas. "creo que necesitaremos ropa nueva.."

"tenemos poco dinero.." dijo Draco apenado. "la mayoría lo gastamos en las pociones para mi herida.."

Harry asintió apesadumbrado "puedo matar otra vaca.."

"la necesitaremos en el invierno…, mucho mas que ahora.."

"bueno, entonces, una oveja.."

"no, escucha Harry, creo que es tiempo de que yo, me haga un poco mas útil.."

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Lanzando miradas también a la muleta.

"En la guerra, aprendí a forjar espadas y otras cosas, creo que puedo hacerlo en el cobertizo.."

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Mirándose el uno al otro. Harry aun con el rostro carente de expresión. Luego, registrando las palabras. Dejo en su rostro una sonrisa calida.

Así fue como Draco Malfoy, conocido como Godric Gryffindor.

Aprendió cual era su oficio.

**+8+. Matilde. Primavera de 1070.**

"NO PUEDES!" grito Harry. Lanzando una jarra de cerveza.

"si puedo, y lo voy a hacer!" contesto Draco exaltado.

"apenas y la conoces!"

"No importa, yo la amo!".

Harry Potter, retuvo el aliento cuando escucho esas palabras. Luego miro desconcertado su "hogar". En el numero 10 de Little Blattle. Destrozado por la furia que poseyó a ambos. Ningún cristal en la casa sobrevivió al poder descontrolado de Harry.

Sus respiraciones exaltadas eran el único ruido que retaba el cobarde silencio. Se miraron por unos segundos. Antes de que Harry, saliera hecho una furia. Azotando la puerta a su paso.

Hacia unas horas, Draco había anunciado su matrimonio con una mujer llamada Matilde, que conoció en el mercado, mientras vendía espadas.

Harry se había opuesto inmediatamente, lo cual los llevo a un argumento acalorado, y finalmente a destruir la casa. El opinaba que algún día tendrían que regresar a 1997.

Después de todo, Harry estaba seguro que en ese siglo la gente estaría buscándolo desesperadamente, y encontrarían la forma de traerlo de regreso. Hay una profecía con su nombre. Y tiene que ser cumplida.

Su argumento principal, como el de hacia 5 años, era que debían permanecer juntos. Por si aquel inesperado regreso ocurría. Y que Draco, no debería crear lazos en aquella época.

A lo que el rubio respondió recordándole, los nombres de sus amigos. Y lo unidos que ya estaban a ellos.

Harry no sabia que responder a aquello. Pero en su interior, punzadas violentas y dolorosas le apretaban el alma, y el quería odiar a Draco, pero no podía hacerlo con la libertad de antes.

No después de 5 años con el, viviendo juntos en la misma casa. Apoyándose el uno al otro. Y compartiendo una amistad estrecha.

Encontró mas fácil odiar a Matilde, pero aquello lo alejaba de Draco también, así que, se resigno a los pocos meses.

En el año de 1070 d.c. , en un día calido de primavera. Draco se caso con Matilde. La boda fue típica, con los vecinos del pueblo, y en la capilla. El rubio no creía en la religión católica, pero Matilde, hija de muggles había insistido.

Y como Draco estaba en sus 20 años, edad donde no le importaba una mierda. Acepto.

Harry regreso esa noche solo al numero 10, de Little Blattle. Prendió un fuego, se acostó en su cama. y intento dormir en medio de todo ese silencio.

Luego, cansado de si mismo, se pregunto _¿por que se sentía tan vació_?.

**+9+ El sueño de una escuela - Verano del 1074**

"hey, despacio!" gritaba Draco sonriente. Mientras corría detrás de un pequeño niño rubio de 4 años. Llevaba en sus brazos una niña de dos, que reía descontrolada, sin saber realmente que era tan divertido.

Harry miraba todo a lo lejos. Sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Rowena hablaba sin parar con Helga, sobre su embarazo. Mientras que la rubia acariciaba el cabello de su hijo de once años.

Hengist y Alex, buscaban hierbas en el bosque cercano. Y la siempre odiosa Matilde, descansaba sobre una manta blanca, acariciando su tercer embarazo.

De toda esta escena familiar. Harry solo obtenía asco. Tristeza, y soledad. El era el único sin familia que proteger, el era el único sin quien amar. El seguía creyendo en 1997.

Seguía creyendo en Hermione, y Ron, y todos los demás.

"saben que eh pensado?" pregunto Rowena.

Todos la miraron expectantes, ella sonreía misteriosa.

"bueno, dinos que pensaste?" pregunto Harry irritado, mientras se levantaba del árbol y se sentaba junto a las mujeres. Con una mano, acaricio la cabeza de Henry, el hijo de Helga, y ella sonrió.

"bueno, Helga, Godric, Salazar, y yo, tuvimos maestros…, sabemos húsar la magia…, aprendimos de otros magos, por que, somos hijos de magos…"

Todos asintieron. "Hengist no sabia que era mago…, Alex viene de una familia pobre, y Matilde tiene padres Muggles.., ellos hacen magia elemental, muy poco entrenada, casi llevándose por el instinto"

"Matilde esta aprendiendo unos hechizos muy buenos, por eso…." Draco hizo una pausa, "Y por que la amo, mande a pedir una varita plus de caoba del señor Olivander"

"Hiciste que!" grito Harry enfurecido. "para eso me pediste 4 de mis mejores ovejas?"

"oh vamos Harry…" dijo Draco en un descuido. "Salazar quiero decir…, escucha, esto es algo especial para mi, pensé que podía contar en mi mejor amigo…"

Todos miraron atónitos. Esperando la reacción de Harry. "tu mejor amigo.." murmuro cansado.

Pero no dijo ni una palabra más. Rowena se aclaro la garganta. Harry dejo de mirarlos, y regreso a la sombra de su árbol. Alejado de todos.

"estaba pensado, que ahora que Henry tiene once años…" dijo ella señalando al hijo de su mejor amiga. "Deberíamos enseñarle lo que nos enseñaron nuestros maestros.."

"claro" respondió Draco, sentándose cansado, junto a sus dos hijos.

"y también pensaba que, si existiera una escuela de magia, gente como Matilde, Alex y Hengist tuvieran la oportunidad de estudiar también"

"Oh Merlin!" dijo Draco con los ojos abiertos. "no lo puedo creer…, Salazar, escuchaste eso?"

Harry asintió vagamente.

Así que, hoy era el milagroso día, en el que los cuatro fundadores, ideaban lo que seria la escuela más grande, y maravillosa de todos los tiempos.

Pero a Harry le daba una mierda ahora. Había pensado mucho en estos años de soledad. Si pudieran encontrar a los verdaderos Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y se encargaba de una buena vez, del hablante parcel. Entonces, nunca nacería el bastardo de Tom Riddle.

Y sus padres, nunca morirían, por que Tom no habría nacido, y Harry no seria el elegido de ninguna profecía. Y aun que no entendía nada sobre viajes en el tiempo. Y el mago Merlín. Solo había dicho "salto de hipertiempo".

Habría la pequeña posibilidad, de que las realidades se vieran afectadas, y sin que Harry nunca se moviera. El universo encontraría su manera natural de reorganizar el espacio tiempo. Dejando a Harry de nuevo, en 1997. Con una realidad mucho mejor.

Por supuesto. La otra posibilidad, es que, el universo conocido sufriera una paradoja. Y se destruyera todo en un segundo.

Harry soltó una carcajada amarga, y se levanto de la hierva. Sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados, pero el no volvió a mirarlos, mientras se adentraba en el bosque y se perdía.

"_Sssssstasssss, perdidio?"_ pregunto una voz.

El volteo hacia abajo para encontrarse con una víbora. "no"

"_bussssscas a tusssss, amigos?" _

Harry negó con la cabeza "yo, no tengo amigosssss"

"_yo puedo sssssser tu amigo…., nossssss, entendemosss bien…"_

Entonces sonrió radiante. "Me parece genial idea…, tu me escucharasss cuando los demassss no lo hacen…"

La serpiente asintió orgullosa. Harry la levanto del suelo, y la enrollo en su brazo. Desde ese día, nunca se separaría demasiado de su amiga Bip.

**+10+ - **

**Quema de Herejes en Little Blattle. Otoño de 1075.**

"DEJENLA, POR DIOS SANTOOO"

"tu no crees en dios, brujo.." murmuraba el sacerdote.

"Por favor…, por favor…mi mujer…"

"callaos!..." un monje pateo el cuerpo de Draco.

Aquel día fue horrible para los magos, judíos, cataros, y paganos de Little Blattle

La escena era terrible en si misma. El pueblo ardía en llamas. Gracias a católicos radicales que atacaron Little Blattle hacia unas semanas. En Roma, consideraban que era un pueblo del demonio. Los rumores sobre grandes concentraciones de magos en el pueblo, atraían la atención de la gente.

Y Guillermo el conquistador, sentado desde su trono en Francia, no alzo ni una mano, por que consideraba que la invasión pacifica de católicos no era una amenaza (sacerdotes armados en su mayoría), y le convenía tener favores con el papa Romano.

Su hermano mago, Alvan, había emprendido su viaje apenas escucho la noticia, pero no llegaría suficientemente a tiempo, para salvar a los 30 magos quemados esa noche.

Habían atacado la casa de Draco, cercano al puente. El rubio intento defenderse, pero eran muchos mas. Y lo dominaron de inmediato.

Matilde intento levitar espadas, y atacar a los sacerdotes y caballeros. Pero estos lograron esquivar el ataque. Ella fue la primera en ser amarrada a un poste. Rodeada en paja seca, y quemada sin compasión.

Ella no sabia ningún hechizo para congelar las llamas. Maldita ignorancia .Mientras que sus amigos la veían arder. Amarrados y golpeados.

A pesar de eso. Y de las lágrimas brutales de Draco. Harry no sentía ni una pizca de lastima. De hecho, sentía un placer verla retorcerse.

Después de todo. Si a su llegada, Draco había dejado de abrazar a Harry. había dejado de llorar en su hombro. Había dejado de besarlo en las mejillas. Todo eso había dejado de hacer Draco. La culpa la tiene Matilde.

Bip, en su brazo, se retuerce y le dice con sus siseos que puede ir a morder las cuerdas del poste. Pero Harry no la deja ir. Por que Matilde tiene que morir, para que Draco lo ame de nuevo.

A sus pensamientos enfermos le hicieron llorar. Llorar como todos los demás. Por que también sentía culpa. Sentía el dolor de Draco.

"por favor…" murmuro Draco cansado, el sudor provocado por el intenso calor de las llamas, escurre por sus mejillas.

"si quieren salvar a sus hijos.." dijo el sacerdote, señalando a los niños que estaban siendo preparados para la hoguera.

Helga grito con desesperación. Henry tembló en los brazos de su captor.

"tienen que asegurar su lealtad al santo padre. Y pagar su deuda cuando el lo requiera" Dijo el sacerdote-"Aceptan el bautismo?"

"acepto!" grito Draco. Sus demás amigos también aceptaron.

Harry acepto con la cabeza. No había palabras que decir.

"suelten a los niños, y a estos infieles.."

**+11+ Exilio de Litle Blattle. Aun 1075.**

"aceptaron el bautismo?" pregunto Alvan, caminando inquieto por el gran salón.

Todos asintieron.

"no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero si pagare el precio de sus perdidas y su sufrimiento"

"Quiero las tierras altas de escocia, En el acantilado de Hagland…" dijo Draco lleno de frialdad, y fiereza.

"hecho" respondió Alvan el rey de corona compartida. "Y te daré fortuna Gryffindor, para que críes a tus huérfanos de madre, como caballeros y dama.."

"Mi familia exige los campos al norte del acantilado.." dijo Hengist a su lado Helga abrazaba a sus hijos.

"Hecho, Hengist de Woodcroft, miembro de la nobleza británica, considérate el señor de las tierras de Hogsmeade" luego Alvan camino hacia Rowena quien ayudaba a su marido herido a mantenerse en pie.

"Mi familia quiere el bosque junto al acantilado.." dijo ella.

Alvan la miro extrañado, una mujer hablando por su marido era una falta incluso en la sociedad mágica. Pero acepto tomando en cuenta, que Alex estaba herido, aun que, en realidad Rowena siempre hablara por el.

"Hecho…, el bosque de Hagland es tuyo.."

Alvan camino hacia Harry. El cual, no había perdido nada. Y en realidad no pedía nada tampoco.

"Déjame adivinar Slytherin…, quieres las tierras a la izquierda del acantilado…"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Y volteo a mirar el mueble de las velas.

"Tu no has perdido nada, por lo tanto, tus tierras serán, mucho mas pequeñas, aceptas mi trato?"

Harry suspiro, y luego asintió vagamente.

"hecho…, ahora, les recomiendo que partan este mismo día. El Obispo esta apunto de llegar a la ciudad, y construirá una abadía. Les recomiendo que no anden por aquí, cuando eso pase.., y de ahora en adelante, vivid como buenos cristianos, por lo menos ante lo demás"

Todos dejaron la sala lentamente. Dejando entrar al mismo tiempo, otro grupo de magos que pedían audiencia con Alvan para recuperar daños. Harry reconoció a Jacob su vecino mago y judío al que quemaron su casa, y mataron a su hermano. Se dieron un pequeño saludo de reconocimiento y luego se fueron en diferentes direcciones. El sabia que jamás se volverían a ver.

Salieron a las calles empedradas, y miraron los restos quemados de la ciudad. Una nube de cenizas camino por el cielo. Y las nubes negras que anunciaban una tormenta, para apagar los fuegos aun encendidos.

"Rowena, recuerdas tu idea sobre la escuela?" pregunto Draco mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

"si lo recuerdo…"

"creo que es tiempo de empezar…"

Rowena acepto esas palabras. Caminaron hasta los restos de sus casas y empacaron todo lo había quedado. Apearon los pocos animales que no le robaron a Harry durante el pillaje y juntos caminaron por la vía principal de la ciudad, integrándose a la caravana de sobrevivientes que marchaban en busca de otro lugar donde vivir. Ese día abandonaron el que fue su hogar en Little Blattle.

Harry miro hacia atrás, antes de empujar nuevamente la carreta que llevaba sus cosas. El caballo relincho unos minutos.

Aquí, es donde se quedaban sus memorias de los años con Draco.

Pero ahora, Matilda esta muerta. Y Harry tiene esperanza que todo regrese a ser como antes.

Allá van, a la fundación de Hogwarts.

Continuara…

* * *

Como dije antes, este capitulo necesito mucha edición. Agregue cosas nuevas. Y cambiar un poco las coincidencias históricas. Para tener coherencia en las escenas. Y emociones mas claras.

El primer borrador de esta historia lo escribí en unos 4 días. Y fueron 50 páginas seguidas sin parar para detalles. Estaba inspirada.

Pero ahora con más calma, le voy arreglando. Había muchas cosas que poner. Son mini tramas dentro de la trama. No se si eso sea bueno.

Además, **capítulos de 20 paginas!. Quien diablos lee 20 paginas!. Por dios, que ni si quiera leen las 11 que duran ahora. **

Si, también opino que es una lastima que a la gente le gusten los trabajos más simples. Como mi Autentico Heredero. No tengo nada en contra del fic. Pero en definitiva no es mi mejor trabajo. Y sin embargo, Acá estamos, echándole pasta de la mejor. Solo para que escasas personas se mantengan atentas.

Siento que la gente no es leyendo mis verdaderas cualidades, o capacidades para escribir. Pero ya que, así es la vida.

**El libro que termine justo a la par de esta actualización se llama, _Leif el hijo de Erik, Los vikingos que descubrieron América a principios del siglo XI_**

**No me pareció tan bueno, a decir verdad. Aun que el tema en si es apasionante.**

Nos vemos pronto, espero.


	4. Presente I

_SPRONSO!!! CHOCOLANA!. _

_¡arriba el yaoi!_

_Pero de un palo…….._

_AJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Broma. _

_(si captan la ironía de "arriba de un palo!", usted sabe, yaoi, gays…símbolos falicos..) _

_Una mala broma debo agregar…_

_En fin….respondiendo sobre el Heter:_

_Seh mas Heter…, pero no es permanente, Y si son herejes señorita _

_(por si no noto que los quemaron, -ver capitulo dos-)._

_¿es yaoi/Slash?_

_SI!!!! LO ESSSSSS, VIVA EL SLASH, VIVA EL YAOI!!_

_Desgraciadamente, el heter es parte de la vida, y como esta es una visión de la vida misma. Pues tiene heter._

_Gracias por su comentario, y me perdone esta larga respuesta. _

****

* * *

****

"_**Dame tiempo para hacer arreglos,**_

_**Por lo que me eh convertido desde que eh estado lejos,**_

_**Crece un mapa sobre mis ojos, **_

_**Nunca me defraudaste,**_

_**Lee entre las líneas.."**_

-**Delays - Given the Time Lyrics**

**-0-**

**-Capitulo Dos. Presente I- **

"Owen me pidió un sirena de regalo…" decía Draco mientras media con hilos una pared fantasma.

Harry asintió. Contando las piedras y apilándolas a la derecha. Cortando algunas en bloques perfectos.

"esta muy triste .., aun que, estoy seguro que no voy a bajar al lago a hablar con las sirenas…"

"por que no mejor un pez dorado?, podríamos hacerle una pecera…"

"claro!!, tienes razón, eso es mejor…, gracias Salazar…"

"Draco, estamos solos…, dime Harry o olvidaremos nuestros nombres"

"hace tanto tiempo que estamos aquí, y sigues pensado que volveremos a 1997…"

"es que vamos a volver!!!"

"oh no, Harry, no de nuevo con esta discusión, no vamos a volver…, tenemos doce años aquí!!, doce años!!!"

Harry dejo de hacer su trabajo por unos minutos. "escucha…recuerdas aquello de la profecía?"

"los rumores donde eres el elegido?"

"esos mismos…, pues…no son tan rumores Draco. En realidad hay una profecía. Ninguno vivirá mientras el otro este con vida!. Tengo que matar a Voldemort en 1997!!, tengo que regresar a salvar el mundo..:"

"Oh vamos, es tu complejo de héroe, Lo que quieres es llamar la atención que no tienes aquí, después de todo el destino de toda esa gente es quizás morir Harry…, Doce años es mucho tiempo…, no sabemos si su tiempo corre como el nuestro!. No sabemos si para ellos han pasado años, minutos o segundos!!, pero esta claro para mi, QUE TENEMOS DOCE MALDITOS AÑOS EN LA EDAD MEDIA!"

Harry soltó un largo suspiro, miro a su alrededor.

Llevaban un año y meses construyendo Hogwarts. Estaban justamente en una de las paredes del gran comedor.

Draco señalo la obra de roca inconclusa..

"quizás nuestro destino es quedarnos aquí, y construir Hogwarts…"

"Draco!, te has vuelto loco?!!, tu y yo sabemos que hay un Gryffindor y un Slytherin verdaderos en algún lugar!!"

"no lo se¿lo sabemos?" pregunto Draco.

Harry lo miro por largos minutos. Y luego se acerco a abrazarlo.

"lo siento, no quiero pelear contigo.."

"yo tampoco Harry, pero a veces eres muy difícil, no entiendes que hay que vivir, el hoy, no entiendes que es el ahora…"

"mis años en Hogwarts me formaron para pensar que debo vencer a un loco.., o si no mi vida no será nunca pacifica…¿que quieres que haga?"

Draco acaricio la espalda de Harry, marcando círculos lentamente. Harry suspiro lleno de placer. Hundió su rostro en el blanco cuello. Y aspiro el aroma de Draco. Sudor, pociones., y el polvo de las rocas cortadas.

Su cuerpo temblaba nervioso, anticipando un placer magnifico. Este era el momento. Este era su oportunidad.

Lentamente llevo su rostro al de Draco. Y unió sus labios.

Oh dios. Un beso que espero 12 años para ser consumado. Tanto placer le hizo flexionar las piernas, y sostenerse en el abrazo. Tantos escalofríos. Tanta pasión.

La humedad de la boca del rubio era intoxicante, única, perfecta. Y fue aun mejor cuando las manos de Draco se pasearon por sus caderas

"Draco…te amo.."

Y el momento termino súbitamente. Draco lo aventó aun lado y se fue.

**+1+ -Enero, Otoño y Diciembre de 1078**

"Podrías encargarte de los baños del tercer piso?" pregunto Rowena dejando planos sobre el escritorio. Harry solo gruño en respuesta.

"sabes, estoy comenzando a hartarme de esta tonta pelea entre tu y Gryffindor.., digo, que puede ser tan malo para que se dejen de hablar, pensé que eran mejores amigos.."

"Eso!!, Maldita sea!!, somos mejores amigos…, y yo le dije que lo amaba…"

Rowena retuvo la respiración por unos minutos "oh por las barbas de Merlín.."

"arruine por completo nuestra amistad, creo que seria bueno si me voy de una vez…"

"no te puedes ir…, pensé que teníamos un sueño.."

Harry suspiro. "déjalo Row. Entonces, cuando crees que lleguen esos lavabos de mármol blanco que pedimos de Italia?"

"ahh no lo se Salazar…, era un pedido muy numeroso, pero creo que puedes empezar con las tuberías…"

"aja…tuberías del tercer piso…" Harry anoto en un pergamino.

"me preocupa verte tan deprimido, y somos tan jóvenes…, tienes 28 años, estas muy solo, Si quieres mi consejo, Salazar…, buscaras una buena mujer…"

Harry la miro interesado.

Buscar una mujer. Si buscaba una esposa, quizás olvidaría sus sentimientos. Quizás podría tener hijos y dedicarse a ellos. Cualquier consejo en la edad media para resolver los problemas de un soltero, siempre serian "busca una mujer". Por algo han de decirlo.

Asintió a su amiga, la cual se marcho con una sonrisa triste.

"_cual esssss, tu trabajo?"_ pregunto Bip.

"Lossss bañossss del tercer pisssso"

Harry miro los planos. Luego miro a Bip fijamente. Quizás tenia una misión mas importante que la de buscar una mujer.

Sus tierras estaban del otro lado del acantilado. Estaba seguro que en el futuro serian nada mas que Bosque, y los estudiantes pasarían por ahí en el expreso de Hogwarts. Pero eran suficientes para el. Quien a pesar de la fortuna que obtenieron del rey francés. Por la quema de herejes en Little Blattle.

También se dedicaba a criar sus animales. Tenia buenos tratos con un carnicero en Hogsmeade y vendía las pieles al curtidor.

Ya no había tiempo para hacer sus propias ropas y zapatos, ahora que se dedicaba de tiempo completo a la construcción del castillo.

Y después de todo, con la fundación de Hogsmeade, ya no necesitaban ir a otros pueblos o hacerlos ellos mismos.

Camino derecho al gallinero. Miro a las aves y levanto la primera. Había tres huevos pálidos sobre la paja. Tomo uno.

Paso todo el camino de regreso mirando el huevo en su mano. Salazar Slytherin no estaba por aquí aun. Y la construcción de la cámara secreta debía ser ahora. Si el llegaba tarde no estaba seguro de cuan afectada estaría la historia.

"hola Owen" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"hola tío Salazar.." respondió el niño rubio.

"De casualidad aun tienes aquel sapo que encontraste el otro día?"

Los ojos del niño brillaron. "Si!!!, la tengo en una jarra!"

"podrías prestármelo?"

"claro!!"

El niño corrió a la casa. Regreso momentos después. Dándole en la mano el asqueroso Sapo verde. Harry tuvo que pelear con la repulsión de aventarlo lejos.

"Salazar.." llamo Draco

Harry volteo para encontrarse al rubio. El le lanzo una mirada de odio.

"espera, esto es sobre Hogwarts.."

"que quieres?"

"Helga esta apunto de terminar unos dormitorios, y quiere saber como vamos a escoger a los estudiantes…"

"Ya sabes como escogemos a los estudiantes…"

"Pero en serio Harry, esperas que crea que no aceptas a los sangre sucia?"

"No los acepto…Draco" siseo Harry con desprecio. "quien quiere alumnos como Matilde?"

El rostro del rubio palideció.

"y además, Si no los dejamos entrar, nunca vendrá Tom Riddle a esta escuela!"

"no puedo creer que escuche eso de ti.."

"acostúmbrate Godric, estoy empezando a vivir el momento…"

+2+

Harry miraba atentamente el sapo acostado plenamente sobre el huevo de la gallina. Estaba muy nervioso, la criatura que crecía dentro era peligrosa incluso para los magos oscuros.

Un sujeto en Hogsmeade, le había dicho que hablarle al huevo durante el proceso incrementa la lealtad de la criatura, y asegura el no morir durante su nacimiento.

El se sentía estupido de hablarle al huevo todos los días. Pero ahora que su oficina en el castillo estaba terminada. Seria mas fácil de ocultar a la criatura. Y no estaba seguro de la fecha del nacimiento.

"muy bien Pumking…debesssss recordar cerrar tussss ojosssss cuando nazcassss"

"donde piensassssss, meter a esssssa cosaaaaa?" pregunto Bip, deslizandose sobre sus dibujos.

"En la cámara ssssecreta…" dijo Harry, mostrándole un diseño de la cámara.

"tío Salazar?" pregunto la voz aguda de una niña.

Harry volteo para encontrarse con todos los niños de sus amigos.

"es hora de nuestra lección tío Salazar…"

El asintió y suspiro, tapando con un trapo sus proyectos.

**+3+ Otoño del 1078**

"Salazar…, hay algo que no entiendo en estos números…" dijo Hengist. Señalando los grandes pedidos de Mármol puro. Anotados en un pergamino.

"que tienen?"

"aquí faltan materiales"

"que quieres decir con que faltan materiales?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Material para 8 columnas de Mármol puro. 4 toneladas de Mármol rosa. Una puerta de acero…, y rocas grises talladas!" El hombre hizo una pausa. "y todo para el maldito baño del tercer piso!!!"

"¡¡¿te molesta eso¿Maldito sangre sucia?!!" dijo Harry exaltado.

Los gritos de los dos hombres atrajeron la atención de todos. Draco se acerco rápidamente.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¡¡¿Donde están los materiales Slytherin¡¡aquí faltan esos materiales¡¡y eh visto lo que hiciste con ese baño!!, ahí no hay nada de lo anotado en estas cuentas!, si estas robando para construir una casa con estos materiales tan finos!!"

"me llamas ladrón?!!"

"Si!!"

Harry no lo soporto mas. Lanzo un puñetazo. Hengist callo sobre una mesa, y miles de pergaminos volaron por la habitación.

"debe ser un malentendido.." aseguro Draco ayudando al hombre a levantarse.

"No lo es!" decía sujetándose la nariz.

"Tranquilos..!, Salazar…donde están los materiales?"

"en el baño del tercer piso.."

"Ahí no hay nada de eso, Harry…" dijo Draco lentamente.

"¡¡¡En la cámara de los secretos!!!" grito el moreno. Arrojando todo a su paso. Saliendo hecho una furia. Y aventando aun lado a Alex. El cual le grito improperios.

Desde ese día se encerró en su casa. Si aquellos estupidos sangres sucias se creían mejor que el, pues entonces tendrían que trabajar sin el., Sin Slytherin no pueden hacer nada.

"donde esta la cámara de los secretos?" pregunto Helga dulcemente.

Harry levanto la mirada. Llevaba una semana en cama. "baño de niñas, en el tercer piso.."

"hemos registrado ese baño muchas veces…"

El sonrió sarcásticamente "Helga….hemos sido amigos muchos años, pero la estupidez de tu esposo ignorante, te pone en mi contra. Puedo jurarte que la cámara secreta esta ahí, y que no robe material.."

"¿por que lo hiciste?"

"para mi descendencia. Es solo un capricho mío..., tu entiendes, cuando tengamos un mundo puro y todo eso" contesto Harry moviendo la mano con desdén, y de nuevo sarcasmo.

Ella le lanzo una larga mirada "Salazar, tu no tienes hijos…, ni si quiera tienes esposa"

"lo se…pero, algún día los tendré¿no?"

**+4+ Las bodas de Diciembre.**

Ese algún día llego en diciembre cuando Harry se caso en el pueblo Muggle cercano.

Había seguido los consejos de Rowena, no solo por conveniencia, y para callar las enemistades, si no por que en verdad había encontrado una dama educada y maga de buena familia que le llamo la atención.

Roda Lovegood era castaña, con pestañas grandes, y labios carnosos. Su piel era blanca, y su humor era siempre alegre. Era una mujer hermosa ante los ojos de cualquier caballero. Lo cual convertía a Harry en un hombre odiado en el pueblo.

Ella también había caído en los encantos de este hombre desdichado, y amargado. Con la necesidad de olvidar un amor perdido.

Sin embargo Harry no la amaba de esa manera. Pero su esposa logro llenar muchos vacíos en todos estos años amando a un hombre. Sus amigos dejaron pasar el incidente de la cámara secreta. Pero con mucho recelo y siempre curiosos de lo que hay encerrado en su interior.

Ahora sus prioridades se reducían de nuevo a la construcción del castillo, y la concepción de un heredero, idea que no tenía a Harry del todo molesto. Pronto descubrió que tener un cuerpo suave y tibio esperando en la cama, es un dulce placer de la vida.

El basilisco de la Cámara había nacido hacia unas semanas, Aquella serpiente crecía con una velocidad alarmante. Y era una criatura ingenua a la cual se le ordenaba cualquier cosa. El sapo que incubo el huevo fue devorado apenas el cascaron se rompió. Peor eso no importaba mas allá del alivio que sintió de no haber sido el, quien fuera devorado por la criatura.

A veces, cuando Harry bajaba solo a la cámara secreta, y veía a la serpiente acomodarse tranquila, como un perro. Le llegaban intensas imágenes de su segundo año de estudiante. Era tan natural bajar y sentarse ahí a pensar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento cuando saliera. Llegaría a 1992.

Era extraño pensar que años después su propia mascota no le reconocería, eh intentaría matarlo. Pero era obvio, si ella estaba acostumbrada al rostro de Harry, con barba y esos atuendos medievales que ocultaban la cicatriz.

Bip se había burlado de su egolatría, cuando coloco la estatua de si mismo en la cámara. Pero sabía que tenía que ponerla. Recordaba cada detalle de esa cámara como si hubiera pasado un día de esos años.

Ahhh esos años, Harry los recordaba ahora más que antes. Con la construcción de todos los pasillos, y corredores de la escuela.

Con cada salón, como el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual decoro de acuerdo con sus memorias. Era como regresar al único lugar conocido.

"Que piensas cariño?" dijo Roda, mientras tejía un paño cerca de la chimenea.

"en el pasado…, quiero decir, no es realmente el pasado, si no el futuro…"

"a veces creo que tu mente esta en otro lado, pienso que algún día partirás a tu verdadero destino, ahí donde están tus recuerdos"

Harry miro a su esposa y asintió. Complacido por su perspicacia. Algunas veces imagina que ella lo sabe todo. "Esta escuela me hace recordar mi propia niñez…, y todo lo que deje atrás.."

"Por que no les mandas una carta?" pregunto ella, dejando su lugar, y acercándose a Harry, para darle tintero y pergamino.

¿Escribir una carta?...

Su mente recorrió las miles de posibilidades, y rápidamente ideo un plan.

Claro!!!, la respuesta es mandar una carta a 1997!!.

"eres una genio!!" le grito Harry, levantándose, y abrazando a su mujer, antes de darle un largo, y delicado beso.

**+5+ Un segundo en 1997.**

"Oh Merlin!!, Dumbledore esta muerto!!, lo mato Snape!"

"Donde esta Harry?!!!" grito Hermione alarmada. Mirando el balcón de la torre de astronomía en busca de su mejor amigo.

"creen que se lo llevaran los Mortifagos?" pregunto Ron temeroso.

Aun que sus palabras fueron respondidas al momento en que una gárgola del techo, abrió la boca con un crujido. Y dejo caer un tubo de metal tallado.

Hermione lo levanto, y como reacción a su contacto. El tubo se abrió de golpe, dejando caer un pergamino encerado, y viejo. Que no había tocado el aire en mil años.

Tenia la caligrafía de Harry.

_Querida Hermione. _

_No se si leerás esto en el momento adecuado, pero tengo fe, de que lo harás. Ahora mismo debe ser 1997. _

_Para empezar, déjame decirte que tenia razón!, Draco Malfoy realmente estaba planeando matar a Dumbledore. Pero no lo ah logrado. _

_El profesor Dumbledore nos envió en el tiempo, mil años antes, para serte exacto. Estoy asustado, solo, y perdido. _

_Tenemos 13 años perdidos en la edad media, y nos han pasado cosas que jamás creerías. Si, estoy hablando de Draco, y yo. Hemos peleado guerras, vivido juntos, nos hemos casado con mujeres. _

_Y Draco incluso tiene 3 hijos. El piensa que nunca regresaremos, y para ser sincero, hace dos años que creo lo mismo. El mago Merlín nos traiciono, pero nos dio una pista antes de irse. _

"_saltos hiperdimensionales.."_

_Nunca eh entendido mucho sobre lo que quiso decir. No hay muchos libros en este año que hablen sobre viajes en el tiempo. Escuche que hay una gran biblioteca en el ministerio de Magia, pero son magos muy estrictos, y me temo, que en este siglo, mi nombre no tiene valor._

_Eh pensado que si llegas a una solución, lo mejor es que sepas la fecha de este momento. Dado que hay cosas que me temo tienen que pasar para no repercutir en el siglo XX, por ello, no intentes hacer nada, entre los años de 1066 a 1078 D.c._

_Ahora mismo son las 3 de la tarde, del 28 de Abril, de 1079. Estoy sentado bajo un árbol cerca de los invernaderos. No quiero crear falsas esperanzas, ni en Draco, ni en mi, por lo que, simplemente me sentare aquí, pensado que le escribí a un recuerdo allá en 1997._

_Con cariño, _

_Harry. _

_Pd. Salúdame a Ron._

_Pd2.- Roda (mi esposa)¡¡¡Esta embarazada¡Helga piensa que es un niño¡Voy a ser padre!_

**+6+ 4:00 pm de la tarde, 28 de abril de 1079.**

Harry suspiro una vez más. Acaba de dejar el mensaje en la gárgola. Era un día caluroso y tranquilo.

Helga, Rowena, Draco, y los demás estaban ocupados en la construcción del techo del gran comedor. Podía escuchar el martilleo a lo lejos.

Los niños corrían arrojándose agua en las orillas del lago. Roda estaba acostada en casa quejándose de sus tobillos hinchados.

Las aves cantaban, el viento levantaba su cabello largo y desordenado.

Un estallido se escucho por todo el valle. Harry se levanto asustado. El rugido del cañonazo, o una bala disparada. Pero descarto la idea de inmediato.

Miro atónito la extraña caja de metal plateado que había aparecido ante sus ojos. Con una nube de humo blanco.

En la segunda inspección, el metal de la caja resultaba ¡¡aluminio!!. Era tan brillante, y tan extraño verlo de nuevo, que a Harry le parecía el brillo de una joya. Llevaba un marco de tubos donde colgaba una esfera pequeña que seguía girando.

Un reloj de arena seguía dando vueltas lentamente en el interior de la esfera. Era una especie de prototipo de gira tiempo.

Harry se apresuro a abrir la caja. En el interior había notas, y dibujos amontonados en el interior. El tomo el pergamino envuelto en un moño.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir, que mi prototipo funciona. Me tomo todo el verano el diseñarlo. **_

_**Encontramos tu carta justamente minutos después de tu desaparición, por lo cual, quiero felicitarte, por el excelente manejo del hechizo programador. **_

**_Harry. Estamos trabajando arduamente para encontrar la mejor manera de traerte de vuelta. Encontramos muchas notas sobre saltos hiperdimensionales en la oficina de Dumbledore, Pero son teorías hipotéticas, y ninguna dice un medio exacto para lograrlo. _**

**_La caja que ves enfrente de ti, se trata de un gira tiempo roto, lo cual le permite viajar sin tope durante los siglos. (Normalmente no se puede viajar mas allá de 50 años). Para detenerlo, le hemos puesto un despertador digital Muggle, modificado por el señor Weasley. De modo que detenga al gira tiempo en vez del martillo original. _**

**_Desgraciadamente, Los gira tiempos solo viajan unos años al pasado, y para ir de nuevo al futuro se tiene que restablecer el tiempo solo, por lo que descartamos enviarte uno._**

**_Se que debes estar desesperado, pero hey!, ten calma, estamos trabajando muy duro. Y te tendré noticias cuando las tenga. Ahora mejor cambiare de tema. _**

**_Los Weasley te mandan muchos saludos. En especial, con la noticia sobre tu bebe. Ron esta sorprendido, y debo decir que yo también lo estoy. Quiero decir, para mi han pasado tan solo dos meses desde que te fuiste, y sin embargo, tu ya tienes 29 años!. Me siento tan triste de pensar que no hay manera de recuperar esos años. _**

**_También eh pensado que aquellos hechos pasados antes de tu carta no pueden ser modificados, o de nuevo, nos encontramos con una paradoja, que no estoy segura si funcionara o destruirá el universo. _**

**_Remus esta muy preocupado, y tiene desconfianza de que Draco Malfoy haga algo para destruir el futuro. Pero tu estas ahí y lo detendrás¿cierto?._**

_**Las noticias malas. Y aun que me duela decirlas, **_

**_Siento mucho que te enteres de esta manera. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore paso a mejor vida esa noche. Snape lo mato. La orden esta desequilibrada. Pero se recupera. _**

_**Las noticias de la guerra son las mismas. Algunos ataques, desapariciones, y muertes en ambos bandos. Hubo un atentado al expreso de Hogwarts, pero fue frustrado de inmediato. **_

**_Todos estamos bien aquí. Descubrimos que hay una chimenea rota en una habitación del primer piso. Los Fantasmas dicen que lleva siglos así. Es probable que nunca hubiera funcionado. Si la encuentras, Puedes dejar tu mensaje ahí. _**

_**La fecha exacta que tenemos es….**_

_**14 de Septiembre de 1997. **_

_**Te extrañamos…**_

_**Con amor.. Hermione Granger. **_

Aquella información le vino como una bofetada. De repente, se sentía tan joven como cuando tenia 14 años. Y el estaba de nuevo, apunto de enfrentarse a la batalla de su vida.

El corazón le palpitaba tanto que podía sentirlo en sus venas, y su garganta se cerraba con la presión. El estomago se le retorcía, y siente que puede desmayarse de golpe.

El pergamino le da un sentido de realidad calido que recorre su mano. Es como si todos estos años fueran tan solo un mal sueño. Y la esperanza ardía como llama en su interior.

Sentía cosquillas en las manos. Y nervios de pensar en aquel futuro.

¡¡Sentía¡¡sentía¡¡Se sentía vivo!!

"Salazar!!, que fue ese maldito ruido" Grito Rowena

"no ah sido nada…"

"escuchamos una explosión.."

"no ah sido nada, en serio…un hechizo mal conjurado. Ahora…, sabes si hay chimeneas descompuestas en el primer piso?"

"Chimeneas descompuestas?" dijo ella extrañada, "De que hablas!, si todas son nuevas…"

Bueno…, pensó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Pues entonces, el tendría que descomponer alguna. Estaba seguro que cualquiera que eligiera seria la chimenea que permanecería rota hasta el siglo XX.

Continuara….

* * *

Es un poco tarde, y estoy que se me cierran los ojos. Probablemente es de día donde quiera que lo esta leyendo.

Pero quiero que sepa, que mi espalda me esta matando.

Por estar jugando en la cama, me eh caído…..arg sin comentarios…

Respecto a este capitulo solo tengo que decir, que fue conmovedor….

Dejen Reviews.


	5. Presente II

_"With time turners, it is. One can travel back, that is true, but any changes a wizard makes will have already impacted the present. Therefore nothing can truly be changed, or it already would have been."_****

**_All Possible Worlds _**

****

**_Author: gafna _**

****

**_(Nunca lo pude haber dicho mejor…excelente fic debo agregar…) _**

-0-

-Capitulo Dos. Presente II-

+7+ Agosto 1079.

"Vamos Roda, cariño…" decía Harry desesperado.

"Basta Salazar…" decía Helga con tristeza.

"No, no entiendes, Ella puede!"

"Por favor Salazar…ella.."

"¡No!" grito Harry.

Los gritos despertaron al bebe en el cunero. El bebe estallo en llanto. Harry miro con pesadumbre la cuna. Y luego a su esposa, fría, y tiesa.

La mujer parecía dormir. Pero aquel color pálido sobre su cuerpo anunciaba que algo estaba mal. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"¿Por qué a mi?" pregunto Harry entre la histeria y el llanto.

"Ella no estaba bien Harry, Ella sabia que el riesgo que tendría su embarazo…, estuvo dispuesta a aceptar.."

"No, nosotros no sabíamos!!, Yo no sabia!!, Yo no sabia que mi hijo la mataría!!"

"Basta!!, Cállate YA!!" grito Draco. Se acerco en dos pasos, y le dio un puñetazo. "acéptalo Harry!!, ella te mintió!"

Harry gruño "Tu!!!, Tu no sabes nada de Roda!!".

Hengist camino a la cama e intento cubrir el cuerpo con las mantas. Pero Harry lo alejo a puñetazos.

"Basta Salazar!!"

"Salgan!!, LARGO!!, FUERAAAA"

Helga tomo la caja de pociones y salio con su marido, el cual se acomodaba la mandíbula. Draco espero a que salieran.

"No puedes culpar al niño de esto Harry.."

"Ese bastardo!!, Ese idiota!!, Su sangre es una desgracia!!, El es el futuro!!, Por su culpa nacerá Tom Riddle!!, El debe morir.." dijo en un gruñido, mientras caminaba histérico a la cuna.

Draco se apresuro a tomar al niño en sus brazos. "No Harry!!, El no tiene la culpa!!, El no es Voldemort!!, El es tu hijo!!, El hijo por el que Roda dio su vida!"

Harry se paro en seco. Miro catatónico al niño que seguía llorando en brazos del rubio. Quiso hablar, pero no había palabras.

Revivió los sentimientos de odio y culpa que sintió la noche de la muerte de Matilde. Que sucio bastardo era. ¿en que se había convertido?. Como pudo si quiera pensar en matarlo¿¡si el había matado primero a la madre!?

Se dejo caer a los pies de la cama. Donde reposaba el rígido cuerpo de su esposa. Y se soltó en un mar de lagrimas.

Ahí morían las esperanzas…

+8+ Noviembre de 1998.

_Querida Hermione…: _

_Por favor…tienen que sacarme de aquí… _

_Roda murió…, intente matar a mi propio hijo anoche.., Draco me odia.. _

_Att. Harry Potter. 20 de agosto 1079. _

"creemos que Harry esta pasando por gran sufrimiento. Lo cual nos obliga a apresurar esta misión de rescate." Decía Bill Weasley a la mesa llena de miembros de la orden del Fénix.

"La información comprueba que Harry esta en Hogwarts de hace mil años. O en sus alrededores…, Tenemos fechas exactas, pero aquellas expiran una vez que las utilizamos, Hemos concluido que los viajes en el tiempo por saltos hiperdimensionales, se lleva a cabo cuando un objeto es sacado de su entorno original. Algo tan insignificante como una roca…, o una cuchara, y se utiliza como medio para crear un hoyo en las dimensiones…" Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Los miembros de la orden la miraban atentos.

"Para comprobar la teoría se requiere un equipo que este dispuesto a hacer pruebas físicas. Haremos retroceder al equipo un año con la ayuda de un gira tiempo. Luego intentaremos crear el fenómeno. Los hoyos son provocados cuando se crean las paradojas.."

"Lo que Hermione quiere decir, es que el objetivo del experimento, es lograr que dos objetos estén en el mismo momento en el mismo espacio. O hacer una explosión que rompa las barreras del sonido, y de la velocidad de la luz.." explico Ron.

"Solo tenemos recursos, y tiempo para una prueba, por lo que no admitiremos errores…, Necesitamos 5 voluntarios.."

+9+ Mayo de 1080.

"Los colores ya los tienen.." dijo Alex. "pueden húsar los colores que les dio Merlín, en la invasión Normanda.."

"Azul para Rowena, Amarillo para Helga, Rojo para Godric, y Verde para Salazar…"

"Godric pensé que el Rey Arturo te había dado emblema.." dijo Helga.

Draco asintió. "El Rey Arturo me dio el escudo del León…, por mi valentía. El color Rojo fue el que use en mi espada.."

Los cuatro Fundadores estaban sentados en la mesa del gran comedor. Hogwarts estaba terminada lo suficiente para poder abrirla. Los estudiantes entrarían en Septiembre, si los preparativos para la gran apertura estaban listos.

"Helga, amor…, creo que puedes aceptar el blasón de los Woodcroft.." decía Hegist. "El tejon sobre campo de liz, y barras partidas con bordado en hilos negros"

Su sonrisa fue iluminada por las velas del único candelabro encendido. El resto del gran comedor sumergido en oscuridad y tinieblas. A Harry comenzaban a arderle los ojos por el humo.

"por mi esta bien.." dijo ella.

Hengist dibujo su escudo familiar en el cuadro que correspondía a su mujer. Dejando el escudo de la casa Hufflepuff

"El mío será, Águila sobre campo de barras completas, bordados en azul y plata…"

Rowena dibujo el águila. Todos miraron a Harry expectante.

El suspiro. "campo de rombos, cruz con rubís, Serpiente en forma de "S", Bordado en Verde y plata.."

"bien, Yo me quedo con el escudo de León en campo de rombos y estrellas. Los bordados de Gryffindor serán Rojo y Dorado.."

"Entonces el escudo de Hogwarts será campo en cuatro, Águila, Tejon, León y Serpiente, bordado en oro, y engarzado con la "H". El lema nace en la punta, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, Arriba dirá, solamente "Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería.."."

Todos asintieron.

"Y bien Gryffindor, donde esta tu maravillosa idea para escoger a los alumnos.."

"Bien, les muestro.." dijo Draco quitándose el sombrero de punta. Era negro y estaba hecho de cuero.

Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no había puesto atención antes. No desde que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo evadiendo al rubio. Aquel era el sombrero Seleccionador.

"mmmmm…." Dijo la abertura

Helga pego un grito. Y Harry no entendía como es que Draco había logrado hacer hablar al sombrero. Por lo que se mostró igual de curioso que los demas.

"Tranquila mi señora, que fui creado para sus necesidades.." decía el sombrero tranquilo.

"como puedes hacer eso?" le pregunto Rowena

"Ustedes deben meter algo de su propiedad en mi interior. Yo sabré leer lo que sus mentes buscan, y con sus cualidades a sus estudiantes entregare.."

"…claro.." respondió Helga, quitándose un collar que solía llevar

Rowena se quito una media. Harry entrego un anillo. Y Como Draco había dado su sombrero ya no dio nada mas.

_"ohhh sieee…,Ravenclaw Inteligente señora, exigente y sagas, ella quiere, a los que saben pensar…. _

_Gryffindor…caballero valiente. La guerra esta siempre en su mente…, a los valientes, el quiere… _

_Ahhh, Slytherin…, Ambición!, quieres lo que no alcanzas. Odias lo que tienes, astucia es lo que buscas…. _

_Y mi bella señora, No pides nada. A los que sobran, Que Hufflepuff los acoja.." _

****

Todos se soltaron a reír.

"pero que sombrero tan educado, mi señor, usted debería cantar una canción para los estudiantes, en cada año.." decía Helga emocionada.

"y Advertirles de los tiempos oscuros…, No haga caso si esos malcriados no lo escuchan sombrero, Usted tiene esa misión…" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa calida, Recordando los tiempos futuros.

"bueno, si ya terminamos con los escudos, quizás será mejor que regresemos a trabajar.., La torre de Astronomía necesita un techo de tejas.., amenos que queramos que el castillo se queme con esos techos de paja…"

"vayan ustedes, Yo me quedo en el comedor, no me gusta ver esas vigas.." dijo Harry señalando el techo.

"en seguida los alcanzo.." dijo Draco.

Las mujeres y sus esposos se fueron, sus pláticas retumbaban como eco por toda la escuela. Las risas de Helga hicieron sonreír a Harry.

"Harry…" dijo Draco

El hombre volteo, Draco le tomo de la mano y la acaricio. Pero Harry la retiro como si fuera fuego. El rubio no pudo reprimir su decepción.

"quiero que sepas, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti a pesar de la muerte de Roda, tu hijo crece fuertemente de no ser que necesita a su padre con el, se que me tienes resentimiento, hemos estado peleados desde que empezamos a construir Hogwarts, pero ya es tiempo de que seamos amigos de nuevo. ¿no crees?"

Lagrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Harry. Pero no dijo nada. Seguía mirando las vigas del gran comedor.

Han pasado meses desde la muerte de Roda. El se recupera y no ah recibido carta de Hermione.

Harry se pregunta, si ya renunciaron a su búsqueda.

"Quiero que tengas esto…" dijo Draco apenado.

Harry no estiro la mano para recibir nada. Pero el rubio lo coloco sobre la mesa.

Debajo del brillo de las velas. Harry pudo reconocer el guardapelo de Slytherin. Aquel que Tom Riddle convirtiera en un Horcrux. Y pensar que en algún tiempo Harry había deseado tenerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

+10+ Como Regresar…, Octubre de 1080.

Hogwarts abrió en septiembre. La primera generación camino nerviosa por el gran comedor, y los chicos miraban a los cuatro fundadores sentados en sillas idénticas.

Por supuesto había mas profesores, y es que muchos magos buscan vida cómoda y protección dentro de Hogwarts. En especial en estos tiempos tan duros.

Pero se dieron el lujo de escoger a los mejores magos y brujas que aparecieron por el castillo durante la construcción.

Henry ya era un chico mayor, y era uno de los pocos que recibían lecciones para grados mas grandes de primero.

Owen, el hijo de Draco, comenzó a estudiar mucho antes de la edad permitida. Pero a pesar de ello, se adapto a sus mayores rápidamente, Harry no estaba impresionado.

Llevaban dándoles clases a sus hijos desde pequeños, por lo que ser profesor no era nada nuevo para ellos tampoco.

La vida en Hogwarts se volvió una rutina después de unas semanas. Con el gran comedor lleno de vida. Y las risas de los chiquillos. Los colores de las casas resplandecían en las túnicas. Y Harry se dejaba sumergir en las tareas, tratando de ignorar las notas y mensajes que Draco enviaba con algunos estudiantes.

Slytherin había recibido a diez chicos, y diez chicas, Harry estaba seguro que era un número mucho más alto de estudiantes que aquel en 1997. Y no eran chicos tan malos, ni nada por el estilo. Quizás eran un poco astutos y socarrones.

Pero hacían pasar a Harry verdaderos ratos de carcajadas, cuando hacían de las suyas con los alumnos de Helga. Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian con los años.

La diferencia de clases era algo que peleaban los demás fundadores. Sin embargo a Harry no le importaba en absoluto. En su casa había hijos de nobles, eh hijos de campesinos. Siempre y cuando vinieran de familias mágicas, Harry incluso era benevolente, no pidiéndoles pruebas de honor familiar.

Había tensión entre todos los grupos. y habían formado clubs marcados. Pero por suerte eran cosas que pasaban en todas las casas, y no solo en las mazmorras.

Su hijo Ricardo tenía catarro por la humedad. Pero Harry no podía abandonar las mazmorras, El era jefe de la casa, y si dejaba los dormitorios para su propia comodidad. No seria ejemplo. Solía llevarlo en brazos todo el tiempo. Y el cunero verde siempre lo seguía por todas las aulas de estudio.

Las chicas tenían mucho cariño por el bebe. Y las distraería, pero el no estaba seguro si buscar una nana. Después de todo. Los hijos de Draco corrían libres por la escuela. Y a nadie parece molestarse.

Aun que a veces, han tenido que sacar a Merliant de cuatro años, y a Wanda de ocho del armario de escobas.

Ese día estaba en casa, se había tomado el tiempo para salir un rato de Hogwarts, lo menos que le apetecía era estar ahí incluso los fines de semana. Y como su casa seguía del otro lado del acantilado.

Ricardo dormía sin tomar en cuenta lo que Harry hacia alrededor. Revisar pergaminos y organizarlos. Levantando la ropa y lavando los platos.

El estallido detrás de la casa alerto a ambos. El bebe estallo en lágrimas. Harry lo tomo de inmediato en sus brazos mientras salía afuera a revisar. Ahí estaba, Una versión de la caja de Hermione, cada vez mas moderna que la anterior.

La abrió de inmediato, con el corazón palpitándole de nuevo en la garganta. Había pasado tiempo desde que Hermione mandara algo.

_Querido Harry. _

_LO LOGRAMOS!..., Pero antes que nada. Antes que toques lo que contiene el cilindro de plástico negro. Debes leer las instrucciones. _

_Dos objetos idénticos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio y tiempo. Nos hemos basado en esto para hacer experimentos en 1997 y 1998, a escondidas en las tundras de Rusia, así no pusimos en compromiso encuentros que pudieran cambiar la historia conocida. _

_El cilindro contiene un objeto común. Para ser exactos compramos un objeto de la edad media a un sujeto en Canadá. Es un objeto original de la época y año, en el que debes estar. Las comprobaciones se han hecho con magia, y pruebas de carbono muggles. _

_Se trata de una cuchara que tiene una marca particular. Debo decir que en el momento que la encontramos, entendimos perfectamente que tiene que ser, específicamente esta cuchara. Supongo que cuando la veas entenderás. _

_Vamos ábrelo!. _

Harry dejo a Ricardo sentado sobre sus pañales de tela en el pasto. El se sentó aun lado, y abrió con sumo cuidado su boleto a la realidad. El cilindro plástico contenía nada menos que una cuchara de metal poco trabajado.

Pero Harry la reconoció de una manera extraña, como si ya la hubiera visto antes. El incluso podría jurar, tener la misma cuchara en la tinaja de los trastes sucios. Levanto la carta y siguió leyendo

_Parece una cuchara medieval común, En efecto lo es, hasta que revisas el reverso. La inscripción es claramente legible, y no hay errores sobre el dueño de esta cuchara. _

Harry volteo la cuchara, a tiempo para encontrarse con sus iniciales claramente grabadas "H.P. 1.9.9.8.". Se quedo mirando la cuchara durante varios minutos, aun sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían. Esa era, sin duda su cuchara húmeda en la tinaja de los platos sucios. Pero no recordaba haberla marcado de esa manera.

_El Muggle ah pesando que el numero es una combinación de números, o alguna clase de numero escrito para llevar una cuenta, o control sobre algo. Sin embargo, aquello no puede ser Harry, Por que como tu sabes, en la edad media usan los números Romanos. _

_El hombre ah dejado pasar este detalle y no la ah vendido en un precio considerable. _

_Ese fue nuestro mayor problema, hasta que la encontramos. Y una vez en nuestras manos te la hemos mandado a ti. _

_Ahora, Es hora de explicarte, como volverás a nosotros. Debo decir, que espero que tengas la misma cuchara contigo. Y puede que no tenga nada inscrito aun. Es extraño como funcionan estas cosas. Nunca sabes que comportamiento tendrá el tiempo. Así que no te puedo dar detalles de cómo funciona. Quizás cuando llegues a casa te lo intente explicar. _

_Tendrás dos cucharas idénticas, una con inscripción y otra, vacía. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es grabar la cuchara de manera idéntica a la que te mandamos. Después el túnel hará el trabajo solo. Recuerda sujetar bien ambas cucharas y no soltarlas. _

_Como te hemos mandado la cuchara desde nuestra época, automáticamente te regresara a ella. _

_Buen viaje!!. _

_Att. Hermione y la Orden del Fénix. _

"oh dios mío…" dijo Harry atónito, Ricardo gimió enojado, su padre llevaba varios minutos sin ponerle atención, agregándole el hecho de que lo despertaron, y que tenia hambre.

Harry lo cargo distraído, y entro de nuevo a la casa. Guardo la cuchara en un cofre mágico que mantenía sus cosas protegidas, y tomo la carta junto al bebe y la manta.

El camino hacia el castillo fue silencioso. Su mente llena soluciones rápidas para sus problemas. Aun que, no estaba seguro si eran buenas del todo. También, tendría que confesarle a Draco. Sobre todo lo que a ocultado.

Una tormenta se desato mientras hacia su camino. Ricardo se encogió en su brazos, y Harry lo apretó a su pecho.

Las gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer mientras el corría hasta la entrada. Logro mantenerse un poco seco.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas. El colegio estaba calido. Camino por el vestíbulo aun sintiéndose en otro mundo. Has que se topo de cara. Con caballeros que no conocía. Los miro ceñudo.

"puedo ayudarles"

"quizás pueda…, Soy Sir Albert, hijo de Lord Kir.."

Harry lo miro nada impresionado. El titulo solo gritaba Muggle!. El otro hombre se bajo la capucha.

"Disculpe a Sir Albert, mi buen señor, pero estamos aquí para buscar a los fundadores de esta …..escuela.." menciono con desagrado. "Soy el Obispo Jean Dupeert…"

"vienen de parte del papa Romano?".

"precisamente mi señor, tengo la amabilidad de hablar con…" pregunto el religioso, Harry lo miro con desconfianza.

"Salazar Slytherin…"

"ahh pero si es uno de los cuatro.." dijo Albert. "no lo veo tan varonil con ese bebe en brazos.."

Harry se sonrojo. "Mi mujer murió hace poco. Le pido que tenga respeto ante la presencia de nuestro vástago.."

"Nunca señor!, nunca ante un hombre que no tiene fe…" decía el caballero como si escupiera las palabras

"Para su información señor, Mi matrimonio fue en la iglesia de Saint George. Bajo los pies de la virgen, y mi hijo esta bautizado…como lo pide la ley del Rey Guillermo el conquistador, y su hermano mágico Alvan el bondadoso."

"bien, bien…las noticias son ciertas, me encuentro entonces…con que tienen compromisos con la santa iglesia."

"yo no debo nada señor…, pero acepte la ley.."

"Sir Albert, pensé que su misión era acompañarme, No hablar por mi…, le agradezco, si le proporciona una habitación, y me lleva con sus hermanos…"

Harry asintió, La carta en su mano paso a segundo plano, de repente, le preocupaba mas la presencia de religiosos en su escuela.

Sabia que Hogwarts había causado confusión y escándalo entre los muggles, pero en esta época, aun no existe el conjuro para ocultar el castillo. Y no será creado hasta el siglo 16, cuando ocurrió la separación del mundo mágico y Muggle.

Solían pagarle impuestos a Guillermo, como todos los ingleses que construían aparatosos castillos sobre acantilados. Por lo que el Francés no levantaba una mano hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, En Roma, la historia, era algo diferente. Tenían lealtades y deudas a la iglesia. Lo habían jurado ante la condena de muerte por hoguera. Pero no era suficiente para bajarlos infieles.

Harry odiaba que la iglesia tuviera tanto poder en esta época. Y que las guerras en el oriente despertaran el fanatismo en pueblos vecinos. Haciéndole la guerra a judíos, cataros, y magos de la misma Europa.

El caballero se quedo en una habitación de invitados, mientras que el Obispo seguía a Harry, hacia el salón de profesores.

Draco parecía leer una pila de libros, Recién traídos para la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts. Rowena se mantenía escribiendo apresurada sobre un pergamino, y Helga teje otro pañuelo para Henry. El chico admira las estrellas con un astrolabio.

"El Obispo quiere hablar con nosotros.." anuncio Harry.

El conjuro con su mano el cunero verde de Ricardo y lo acostó en las mandas con un delicado beso en la frente. El religioso lo miro con asco ante el despliegue de magia.

Esta por demás decir, que los otros tres fundadores dejaron de inmediato sus obligaciones para prestar atención a lo que les pudiera decir.

+11+ El regreso.

"Henry, por favor, podrías llevar al señor Obispo a las habitaciones de invitados?"

El chico asintió, señalo la entrada con una inclinación, y el hombre abandono a los fundadores.

"No lo puedo creer.." dijo poco después Rowena, cuando estuvieron solos.

"Deben estar realmente desesperados, para acudir a nosotros…" decía Draco suspirando.

"Escuche que la guerra en oriente era bastante feroz, pero también se habla de grandes riquezas…" contesto Helga.

"Nos tienen acorralados.., Si no acudimos, cerraran la escuela, o peor, nos condenaran a muerte. Y hay formas más efectivas para matar a un mago, que ser quemado. Como por ejemplo, el filo de una espada…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero que hay de los estudiantes?, apenas abrimos…" decía Helga apurada. "creo que buscare a Hengist…"

"si, yo iré con Alex…"

Draco y Harry asintieron. Las mujeres salieron apuradas y llenas de preocupación.

"Draco…, nosotros no tenemos que ir a esa guerra…"

"de que hablas?" pregunto el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos, con sorpresa, era quizás la primera ves en mucho tiempo que Harry le hablaba directamente a el.

"Hermione encontró la manera de sacarnos de aquí…"

Harry le entrego la carta al rubio. Que la leyó sin detenerse. El rubio la miro con expresión de sorpresa por varios minutos..

"desde cuando te estas carteando con ella, y aun mas importante, como lo hacen?" pregunto señalando el papel.

"Se le ocurrió a Roda, Ella me dijo que escribiera una carta. La cual se oculto en Hogwarts, cierto numero de años, hasta que Hermione la encontrara. Ella manda paquetes con un giratiempo…a la fecha que yo le digo.."

"…si…que…extraño.." Draco frunció el ceño. Pero era obvio para Harry que el problema del rubio estaba centrado en la platica con el obispo. Más que el esperado regreso. En cierto sentido le disgustaba.

"entonces…" dijo Harry agresivo.. "Creo que tendremos que dejar todo aquí…"

"¿todo?, estas bromeando¿quieres que dejemos a nuestros hijos¿quieres que dejemos Hogwarts cuando mas nos necesita?, Por Merlín!!" se quejo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

"Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí…" empezaba a decir Harry con elocuencia.

"¡tu perteneces aquí, conmigo!" grito Draco enojado "me siento como un idiota"

"no se de que hablas Draco.." empezó a decir Harry

"Te amo Harry!!, te amo desde mucho antes de 1066!, Te llevo amando desde 1995!!" Draco se levanto repentinamente, se acerco a Harry, y lo tomo de los hombros.

"No, no, Draco, no puedes estar haciendo esto ahora¡¡¡no puedes¿Por que cuando todo empieza a estar bien¡¡¿tu sales con esto¡¡¿por que ahora?!!"

"no lo se Harry, pero, no quiero que te vayas, y no quiero irme…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto exaltado.

"Si te vas, tendrás que ir solo Harry…¿dime que escoges¿un futuro desgraciado o estar aquí, donde realmente perteneces?"

"¡No Draco!, tu vienes conmigo.."

"¿que hay de los niños?"

"¡¡Helga puede cuidarlos!!"

"No en estos tiempos¡¡volvemos a estar en guerra!!, sabes como son las guerras Harry¡Nunca me iría sin ellos!"

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Los llevaremos con nosotros!"

"¡¡¿para que?!!" grito Draco ahora mas alto, su voz se agudizo. El llanto que quería salir casi no lo dejaba hablar. "¿Para que vean lo horrible que es el futuro¿Para que te vean morir en las manos del Dark Lord¿Para verme a mi en Azkaban¡NUNCA, NUNCA!

"VENDRAS CONMIGO" grito Harry.

"Fui un estupido Harry, espero que algún día me perdones…" murmuro Draco, limpiándose con la manga.. "Siempre te eh amado, solo, tenia miedo de hacerlo…, ahora me doy cuenta que mis temores hicieron mi pesadilla realidad…"

"No puedes quedarte.."

Draco sonrió tristemente. "Yo pertenezco aquí, En este lugar, soy todo lo que siempre quise ser…., Soy un héroe, soy un buen hombre. Un buen padre, y sorpresivamente, No soy un Malfoy, tengo hijos maravillosos, amigos geniales. Y sin ordenes de un Dark Lord."

Las lágrimas de ambos empezaron a brotar.

"Tu sabes bien que allá solo me espera Azkaban, La realidad de la muerte de mis padres. De los cuales prefiero no acordarme. El rechazo de la gente. y la soledad…, Lo siento Harry, pero, yo pertenezco a este tiempo…, Y tengo que quedarme a salvar la escuela…Tengo que quedarme por que es parte de la historia"

"Draco yo…" el labio de Harry tembló.

"puedes irte tranquilo Harry, te prometo que cuidare de Ricardo como si fuera uno de mis hijos.."

Harry asintió. Se dieron un temeroso abrazo. Y luego, un beso corto y suave sobre los labios.

Se separaron casi de inmediato. Harry cargo a su hijo en brazos. "Lo siento Ricardo, espero que algún día lo entiendas hijo, No puedo llevarte conmigo, o Voldemort pondrá tu vida en peligro…, lo siento.."

Le dio un beso y lo abrazo. Después, se lo entrego a Draco. El bebe dormía ignorante de la partida de su padre. Y era mejor de esta forma.

"Tu sabes lo que tienes que decirles…."

Draco asintió. "buena suerte Harry, y buen viaje…"

Harry salio corriendo, por que de otra manera se hubiera retractado. Algunos alumnos lo vieron. Se encontró con Helga y Hengist. Pero no hizo caso de sus gritos. Los ojos rojos. Y las lágrimas aun escurriendo por sus mejillas les aviso que algo pasaba.

El siguió su camino. Casi corriendo de regreso a casa. Siguió llorando mientras buscaba las cucharas. Salio al jardín de inmediato. Y preparo la varita.

Fue tan simple grabar la cuchara.

"H.P. 1.9.9.8."

Nada ocurrió por varios minutos. Hasta que sintió el tiron debajo del ombligo. La cuchara que enviara Hermione explotaría dentro de su mano. De repente, El ya no era nada. Solo oscuridad. Silencio. Los oídos le timbraban ferozmente.

Las luces aparecieron de forma repentina. Colores batiéndose en un remolino. Frió y calor. Blanco y negro.

Y de la nada, apareció un suelo firme. Su choque fue duro. Los oídos se destaparon. El terrible dolor en la cicatriz revivió con increíble intensidad. Sentía que la cabeza se partiría en dos. El dolor era insoportable. Llevo sus manos instintivamente. Eh intento detenerlo.

Pero era imposible. Aquel dolor era Voldemort. Cada punzada de dolor que lo atravesaba era el constante recordatorio de su enemigo. La intensidad del dolor quizás era normal, Pero tenia años sin sentirlo. Años sin si quiera una pequeña comezón.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato. De que había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Continuara…

Notas :

Arrrg… parece maldición china. Si no es la espalda, es la rodilla. Si no es eso. Entonces es Gripa !!!.

Así es mis lectores. Esta vez sufro de una gripa terrible. Y es que bajo la temperatura horriblemente en la ciudad de México. No se si en sus países sucedió lo mismo.

Pero si usted vive en la capital Mexicana sabrá de lo que hablo. Y si usted siempre quiso saber como se siente el frió en Europa, o en New York en estas épocas. Bien. Ahora lo sabe…

Me duele la nariz. Y tengo tapado un oído. Cuerpo cortado.- Pero esos malestares en realidad no me molestan. Lo que en realidad me molesta. Es…

QUE NO PUEDO TOMAR ALCOHOL!!!!!

Respecto al capitulo solo puedo decir que si les pareció "chaqueton". "chafa", o en español correcto "De baja calidad". Es que mi pobre trabajo de edición de esta noche no me dejo hacerle mucho. Me siento mal como para pasarme dos horas en ello. Espero entienda que me lloran los ojitos.

Nos vemos pronto!!.


	6. Futuro I

"_**No me interesa el Futuro…,**_

_**Me interesa el futuro del futuro…"-**_

_**Robert Doniger. 1996.**_

_**-0-**_

**-Capitulo Tres. Futuro I.- **

**-Marzo//1998.- **

"Oh dios mío…"

"Ese no es Harry!, Hermione te has equivocado!!"-

"no, no puede ser, estaba segura de que funcionaria…, esto no puede estar pasando.."

"bueno y quien es ese hombre!".

Las voces a su alrededor eran una confusión total. Podía escucharlos, y podía sentir la luz que lo alumbraba. Quedando entre las sombras todas aquellas personas. El aun estaba mudo del dolor que sentía por la cicatriz. Era demasiado y no soportaba.

"es…es…Es Salazar Slytherin!!!"- grito una mujer asustada.

"Oh genial Hermione, ahora, tenemos dos maniáticos…" dijo Ron sarcástico.

Harry soltó una carcajada de inmediato. La gente retuvo la respiración. Todos lo miraban. Podía sentir cientos de ojos en el. Estaba aun doblado sobre si mismo. El sudor resbalaba por su rostro. El dolor no se iba, y Harry sospechaba que jamás se iría. Abrió un ojo inseguro.

Ahí estaban. Sus dos mejores amigos. Se veían tan jóvenes, enclenques, inexpertos e infantiles. Se sintió viejo por un momento.

"Por fin en casa…" dijo el en medio del silencio.

Sonrió triunfante ante las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos. Pero eso fue lo último que vio, antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuridad de nuevo.

Despertó en la tibia cama de la enfermería escolar. Las luces de las lámparas en el techo le hicieron sentir muy desconcertado.

Eran tan brillantes y extrañamente ruidosas, como un zumbido, le ardieron los ojos de apenas unos segundos bajo esa luz.

Se quedo más tiempo recostado, con los ojos firmemente cerrados. El estomago apretado como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Era un malestar general. Como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo doliera.

Y además, el ardor imposible de la cicatriz continuaba ahí.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Siguió con los ojos cerrados pretendiendo dormir, aprovechando para escuchar su entorno como instinto de batalla. Aguarda inseguro y siempre alerta.

"se ve tan diferente…"

"por un momento también pensé que era Salazar Slytherin…"

"no lo se Ron, no me gusta pensar en eso, Harry nunca aclaro cual era su posición y intervención en el pasado, yo -nunca"

Harry se movió a propósito, y fingió una escena falsa, con todos los detalles de su primer despertar. Específicamente para que sus amigos dejaran de hablar de el.

"Harry…., como te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera atropellado un _carromato_.."

Sus dos amigos miraron desconcertados a Harry.

"donde esta Malfoy, pensé que vendrían ambos…" dijo Ron

"Hogwarts esta en peligro…" murmuro Harry de pronto desconcertado, como si estuviera apunto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, y por fin comprendiera el peligro en el que abandono su familia.

"tuviste una visión de Voldemort?"

"no, nada de eso Hermione, Hogwarts esta en peligro en 1080"

"no pienses en eso Harry, eso se ah quedado atrás…, ahora, trata de recuperarte, y esperaremos las ordenes de la Orden…"

Harry frunció el ceño de inmediato. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama de hospital y suspiro pesadamente. _Aquello no podía simplemente quedarse atrás_, Si ni si quiera a ocurrido. O quizás si ha ocurrido.

La confusión con el tiempo que sentía era grande, molesta y desconcertante. No entendía si era presente, futuro o pasado. El era, y en su reloj biológico, Hogwarts esta en peligro _Ahora_.

"apagad las _fulguras_.." se quejo molesto mientras el dolor de cabeza comenzaba aun mas fuerte.

Las luces se apagaron. Sus dos amigos se fueron después de eso. Harry no parecía de humor para las visitas, Y la joven amiga aguanto las lagrimas hasta el pasillo.

El miro la luz de la luna. ¿Por qué su luz es menos intensa en esta época?. Será que las luces de las ciudades modernas le quitan su brillo. ¿Es que es la detestable modernidad?.

Aquella noche no durmió un segundo. A su pesar, su mente se paseaba en memorias confusas en dos tiempos. No entendiendo realmente cual es la verdadera realidad. Es como si todo hubiera sido un gran sueño del que apenas despierta, y se pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué los había dejado?. ¿ por que¿Que hay de Draco?.

Es que acaso había dejado amigos mucho mas valiosos. Amigos que conoce mucho mejor que a estos dos infantiles muchachos.

+2+

"Buenos días Harry…."

Harry asintió. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Era extraño tener de nuevo ropas del siglo XX, vergonzosamente se había acostumbrado a las mallas y camisones de la edad media.

Sentía pesados los pies con los zapatos. También habían querido cortarle la barba y el bigote, pero se había negado rotundamente. Es lo único que aun lo hace sentirse el mismo. Salazar Slytherin. El hombre que ah sido durante 15 años.

"Harry…supongo que hay mucho que contar…" dijo Remus con tranquilidad.. "Donde esta el chico Malfoy?"

"No lo habrás matado, verdad Harry?" pregunto Tonks, con su cabello rosa chicle.

El sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. Draco no era desde hace años "un chico". Y nunca lo habría matado. Ni si quiera el día que llegaron al pasado. Aquel día estaba tan atemorizado de quedarse solo en un mundo tan desconocido.

En esos tiempos Harry por lo menos le tenia a el. Incluso aun que se llevaran mal al principio.

Esta ves esta de nuevo en otro mundo. De nuevo esta aterrado ante lo desconocido. Pero ahora esta solo.

"decidió quedarse…., su vida esta ahí…"

¿Qué hay de la mía?. Dijo una pequeña voz en su interior.

La familia Weasley entro a tiempo para interrumpir sus malvados y traicioneros pensamientos.

"vaya, la ultima vez que te vimos eras solo un chico de 16 años, ahora mírate, eres todo un hombre…" decía el señor Weasley

"Que edad tienes ahora Harry?" pregunto Charly.

Harry frunció el ceño, contó rápidamente los veranos "tengo 30 años, y cumplimos 15 años de estar ahí…"

"esa barba te hace parecer mayor¿por que no la recortas?…" dijo la señora Weasley

El la acaricio de inmediato, dejo vagar su mirada por los rostros conocidos que esperaban una respuesta. Que derecho tienen para mandarle o sugerirle lo que hay que hacer. No es ningún niño. Y si ya ha dicho una vez que la va a conservar.

"así me gusta…" dijo el en tono cortante. La señora Weasley retrocede apenada, pero no siente remordimiento por ser duro con ella.

"Por que no cuentas lo que viviste?…" señalo Remus

"Mi vida a sido difícil. Eh visto muerte y guerra. Odio, sufrimiento y temor. A pesar de eso. También eh visto cosas que este mundo ya no tiene. Compañerismo. Lealtad y Valentina. Aprendí cosas que solo viajando se obtienen. Tengo mejores instintos. Y si se leer su tonta preocupación por mi nuevo desempeño como el Elegido. Pero soy un hombre que sabe cosas que se han olvidado con los años.

Me endurecí como lo habría querido Dumbledore. El hombre que sin duda es la causa de mis sufrimientos. Si no estuviera muerto les aseguro que le retorcería el cuello como a una gallina. Y lo mismo le sucederá aquel que intente controlarme como el lo hizo. Tengo 15 años queriendo culpar a alguien por lo sucedido. Así que largaos antes de que no pueda contener mi rabia un segundo mas.".

Eso era todo. Frías y precisas palabras. Uno tras otro, todos los asistentes se retiraron por la puerta. Harry se recostó de inmediato sobre la cama. Repentinamente exhausto.

"se quedo en el pasado…" se murmuro a si mismo. Como el único consuelo que puede encontrar.

+2+

"debes estar loco…"

"Nada de eso, mira, El ya lo sabe, para que me escondo?" pregunto Harry mientras se ponía las calzas medievales.

"y tienes que vestirte así?" pregunto Ron.

Harry sonrió. "No se ve "cool", "super In"?" pregunto el con actitud desapañada.

"absolutamente no…"

Ron se ajusto la chamarra de cuero negro. Odiaba cuando Ron le hacia recordar que esta viejo, y que no puede vestirse de la misma manera sin verse estúpidamente ridículo. No puede ir con ellos sin que la gente crea que el es su padre.

Ni mucho menos peinarse de esa manera. Alguna vez lo intento para acompañarlos a un Pub.

"no creo que a Voldemort le importe mucho la moda. Además, estas calzas son la sensación de mi época…"

"no viejo, esas calzas son un asco, Ayer y hoy…"

"No importa si se ven bien Ron!!, es cuestión de comodidad y eficacia.."

"a mi no me engañas, las usas todo el tiempo!"

"costumbre…" se quejo el. "y como ya dije, las necesito si quiero impresionar a Voldemort"

"Sigo insistiendo en que estas loco"

"para nada, mi plan es perfecto…, además tengo 30 años, Y no necesito la maldita orden del fénix para protegerme!"

"No seas estupido Harry, Con la edad te haces mas idiota, Llamare a la orden"

"Ron no vas a llamar a nadie…" dijo Harry con tono firme, enojado. La inercia le hizo levantar el puño. Como cuando le das una bofetada a un alumno impertinente.

El pelirrojo se sentó nervioso. "por favor no hagas nada…". Y el no implora para detener el golpe. Implora por que Harry no vaya hacia la trampa de Voldemort. Pero también sabe que nada que lo pueda detener. Es el destino pulsando por cumplirse.

"Tengo que hacerlo, o si no, mi vida no será normal…" el suavizo su mirada. "Venga si me ayudas a ajustar este camisón, te juro que te meto a un antro nudista…"

"Vale.." dijo Ron con una sonrisa resignada..

+6+

"_Inclínate…"_

"_pero…"_

"_inclínate…"_

El rostro de Voldemort se lleno de duda. Eh incertidumbre. La batalla en su mente era tan grande, que sus pensamientos se desbordaban hacia Harry. haciendo pasar imágenes confusas a través de su link.

Harry por su lado estaba en el mismo estado confuso. Jamás pensó en las complicaciones personales que traería la caza de Voldemort. Quizás debió esperar a la orden, y no atacar el solo. Los sentimientos son contradictorios. Una parte de el quiere descargar la ira sobre la bestia. Pero un instinto interior y preocupante le grita que se detenga. No se siente bien para nada.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza. El corazón le palpita. E intenta recuperar la compostura.

"_Podemos hacer grandes cosas…"_ dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa. _"Tu y yo, limpiaremos al mundo de los sangre sucia…"_

Harry camino alrededor. "_besa mi túnica…"_

La criatura se inclino de inmediato y beso las puntas de la túnica verde. Harry asintió complacido.

"_Tom…, Tom…, Tom…"_ Chasqueo la lengua, y espero un minuto, _" Eres un niño malo…, muy malo"_

"_Era la profecía!!!, yo no sabia que tu serias Salazar Slytherin…"_

"_sabes tienes razón…, ninguno sabia…, además mi querido Tom, Ya no puedo verte de la misma manera, o puedo?" _

La callosa mano de Harry acaricio el pálido y horrible rostro de Voldemort.

"_mi señor…"_

"_Tom, solo puedo verte como mi hijo…, eres sangre de mi propia sangre…, graciosas son las paradojas del universo…"_

"_Tus padres…, Ellos me desafiaron, No quisieron ver la grandeza de nuestra raza… pero eso ya quedo en el pasado."_

"_no hables del pasado Tom…, es una palabra muy grande"_ Harry se acaricio la barba.. _"Imagina que hubiera pasado, si logras matarme aquella vez…¿hubieras destrozado el universo?, O simplemente nunca lo hubieras logrado."_

"_no, no entiendo…"_

"_Yo no puedo morir sin haber cumplido, lo que se supone tiene que pasar, Por que es el destino…, por ejemplo, no podía morir sin regresar al pasado, joderme a una mujer, y hacer nacer al primer Slytherin para que tu asquerosa existencia sea asegurada…"_

Voldemort se quedo mirando sus ojos rojos brillantes de comprensión.

"_Así es, Quizás no entiendo como funcionan estas cosas…, pero tengo una idea bastante aproximada…, No puedo morir en tus manos querido Tom. Por que yo soy tu graaaan abuelo Slytherin, Yo soy la sangre que honras tener…"_

Voldemort inclino la cabeza una vez mas.

"_Pero me pregunto..., Tu debes existir en el futuro?"_

Harry nunca le dio tiempo de responder. La única respuesta a ello es la firme convicción de hacer lo correcto. Blandió la filosa y mortal espada medieval que siempre llevo en el cinto. Y corto la cabeza de Voldemort con un solo poderoso tajazo. El cuerpo callo hacia delante. Mientras que la cabeza de expresión vacía rodaba fuera del pulpito. Los ojos rojos opacados por el polvo y mirando desenfocados. La boca en un rictus mortem desgarrador.

Con la tentativa de decir unas últimas palabras sin tiempo de ser pronunciadas.

La criatura esta muerta. Y los gritos de los Mortifagos, desencantan el momento, mas sin embargo nadie se atreve a acercarse.

Es aquí donde se termina la locura en la que convirtieron a Harry. Tiempo y espacio para terminar como la ultima nota de una sinfonía escrita. Réquiem del sacrificio, romanza del sufrimiento.

Y a pesar de ello. La problemática bulle en su interior.

Ron camino hacia el. Temeroso. "estas bien?"

"tan bien como quitar el puñal enterrado en mi estomago, sin embargo amigo, Nunca sere feliz si aun tengo uno enterrado en el corazón…"

Ron puso una tentativa mano sobre su hombro, el acepto el contacto.

"bueno, ahora tendremos paz…" dijo el pelirrojo

"la tendrán…, te aseguro que no liderare a todos estos bellacos a la purificación de la sangre."

Harry dejo caer la espada con gran estruendo y camino hacia la salida . Ron la intento levantar.

"Hey tu espada…Oh rayos es muy pesada…"

"Déjala Ron, ya no la necesito.."

Continuara..

Han sido unos días muy fríos en México. Prácticamente nos cubrió el frente frió No.35. Y en deseo personal el ultimo. No es nuestra naturaleza el soportar la fría lluvia. Por eso soy como la Iguana que vive en mi árbol. Y ahora estoy terminando este capitulo con los prometedores rayos del sol de medio día.

Solo con ellos puedo arrastrarme hasta el computador. Como sea quiero disculparme por mi actitud infantil en ultimas actualizaciones. Pero sinceramente no me molesta ser infantil. Imposible no serlo si en primer lugar estoy escribiendo historias de Harry Potter!.

Quiero que entiendan que no se puede prestar atención a todos los aspectos. Puede que sea solo "un fic". Pero me gusta ser detallista en muchas cosas. Buscar citas. Escribir Cronologías. Hacer Mapas. Leer sobre los temas. Dibujos-, todas protagonistas de la misma historia.

Los viajes en el tiempo son en si! Un tema fascinante y complicado. Hay demasiadas teorías y para venir con la propia tuve que ver primero como mínimo las reales. Es también imposible retratar la edad media si esta divida en Alta y Baja. Y la historia atraviesa ambas. El desarrollo personal de los personajes. Que aun que no se "vea", Existe bien especifico como motivos dentro de las notas.

Hago lo que puedo. Y es mejor que no hacer nada.

Att. Mariana C. Zavala Roldán.

6 de Febrero. 2007.


	7. FuturoII

"_**El profesor Johnson solía decir que si uno no sabia Historia,**_

_**No sabía nada. **_

_**Era como ser una hoja que no sabia que formaba parte de un árbol."**_

**- André Marek**

**-0-**

**-Capitulo Tres. Futuro II-**

**+8+ Octubre//1998**

"¿Harry….estas llorando?" pregunto Charly apenado.

"estoy bien…"

"¿estas seguro?, podemos salirnos de aquí si quieres…"

"no, no, estoy bien…"

Charly volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el escenario.

Esta sentado en la matinée de una película lamentable y sin argumento, su mirada esta fija en las escenas, sin embargo su mente gira sobre los nueve meses que a bloqueado el recuerdo de Draco.

Pero esta noche no puede hacerlo, ni si quiera las rosetas grasientas de mantequilla pueden quitarle el sabor amargo de la boca, y la soda que no tiene sabor alguno, tampoco puede ayudarlo a borrar el fantasma que esta en la oscuridad.

Reflejado sobre la cabellera rubia de un extraño. Sobre los ojos grises del actor principal. Sobre un hombre de la misma estatura. Y en la fugaz sonrisa de una chica.

El esta ahí como una sombra en una esquina de la sala. Atento y mirándolo fijamente. Culpándolo de abandono. ¿Y que rostro puede mostrarle Harry para decir lo contrario?.

Entonces la sombra en su corazón se oprime, le duele a cada segundo, a cada respiro. La piel le arde sin su contacto. Se siente sordo sin su voz. Su cuerpo tiembla al extrañarlo.

Cientos de años los separan. Pero Harry entiende que jamás dejara de amarlo.

Le duele saber que esta muerto. Y es un cobarde para investigar que aconteció a su partida. Tampoco se anima a preguntar. Hay tantos libros, pero lo que el desea es, si tan solo pudiera regresar….

**+9+ La soledad.**

Cumplía una semana sin pegar un ojo durante largas y frías noches. No desde que la idea le pego como bofetada en el alma.

La pálida luz de la calle, y el ruido de los automóviles pasando a grandes velocidades como los únicos indicios de la vida y tiempo que siguen corriendo a su alrededor.

Draco Malfoy no esta perdido, Saben perfectamente donde esta. Y aun así no puede obtener información sobre el. O por lo menos Harry no quiere hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy esta muerto desde hacia siglos. Pero la idea es tan extraña y difícil de aceptar. Que nada hará a Harry dejar de pensar que el sigue con vida en "algún" lugar. Consultar un libro seria confirmar el terrible fin.

Tiene una buena idea de que Draco podría estar pisando el mismo suelo siglos de diferencia. Y por ahora es su mejor consuelo.

¿Por qué es tan cobarde?. Es claro que la información será el final de sus especulaciones, piensa ceñudo mientras se levanta de la cama.

Entra al pequeño baño y enciende la luz. Se miro a si mismo a través del espejo manchado de pasta dental. Y admiro aquella barba que le hace lucir tan milenario.

No puede seguir viviendo en el pasado. Literalmente. Pero tampoco tiene deseos de quedarse en un mundo tan vació, artificial, falta de ideales. Y sin Draco.

Es verdad que tenia que volver. Tenia que terminar con su maldición. Por que una profecía le había dicho su destino. Pero ahora. Ninguna profecía dice que debe hacer Harry.

Esta tan vació y solo en este mundo.

Tomo el rastrillo enfrente de sus ojos y miro brillar la navaja. Suspiro pesadamente antes de rasurar un cacho de aquella abundante y desordenada barba negra.

A cada pedazo Salazar Slytherin se borraba de su rostro. Y el comenzaba a ver a Harry Potter de nuevo.

El Harry Potter que el tiempo había esperado ver.

Cuando termino se miro de nuevo con atención.

Quizás de esta manera pueda ser el, y dejar atrás quien fue. Vivir de nuevo.

Vivir aquí. Encontrar un nuevo destino.

+10+

**La capilla de el valle de Godric **

**-14 de Noviembre 1998-**

"estas segura que es aquí Hermione?" pregunto Harry exasperado mientras miraba el edificio.

"El libro lo dice, además, Esta es la capilla del Valle de Godric. Las demás iglesias fueron construidas en periodos posteriores, como la iglesia de San Jorge que tiene unos retablos del renacimiento…y…" decía ella con su tono de "yo lo se todo".

Harry la miro. Mientras ella se sonrojaba de inmediato. Ella siempre lo hace desde que se entero que el fue Salazar Slytherin. Harry intenta no tratarla diferente, es como una hermana pequeña después de todo, sin embargo ella aun parece atemorizada todo el tiempo.

"Si es aquí.." dijo por fin. El hombre asintió mientras se adentraban por las puertas abiertas.

La capilla del valle de Godric, tenía una nave bastante amplia. Donde colgaban imágenes religiosas, y pinturas hermosas. Al frente del pulpito yacen dos estatuas recostadas.

Un religioso limpia los pulpitos llenos de cera. Su rostro le es ligeramente familiar a Harry. Por un minuto se le queda mirando. Quizás el conoce a sus antepasados. Es joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Sus ropas son las del servicio, y parece consternado ante la minuciosa inspección de Harry.

"La capilla la construyeron los hijos y nietos de Gryffindor, les tomo 5 años de retrazo para traer los restos a reposar aquí…., hasta donde se Harry, También el Rey Ricardo vino a ver el trabajo terminado…" Continúo la chica su explicación.

Harry despega la mirada del religioso distraído, tratando de entender lo que la chica acaba de decir.

"si, Ricardo Slytherin Plantagenet, duque de Normandia, Conde de Anjou …., Tu hijo…."

Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de Harry. De repente, el no comprendía. ¿su hijo, un duque?, ¿Conde? ¿el rey de Inglaterra?.

"¿Qué?…."

" No nació siéndolo, es verdad…, sin embargo. Cuando el era tan solo un bebe, Draco lo llevo consigo y a su familia, en la llamada Guerra Justa, Me parece que fue el año después de tu partida. 1081.

Según leí, Draco es un combatiente feroz que de inmediato se hizo amigo personal de Ricardo Guiscardo. Es por ello que al momento de la desaparición de Draco en batalla, que el se encarga de llevar a los huérfanos con una familia adinerada en Constantinopla.

Años después los hijos de Draco se mudan a vivir a Marsella. Pero Ricardo se mantiene en Constantinopla haciendo gran presencia en la corte del Rey. Es ahí donde conoce a la Reina Leonor quien lo adopta y lo nombra heredero de todo el reino.-al parecer por su carisma-.

Después dedica sus esfuerzos en las cruzadas, desgraciadamente también se gana muchos enemigos entre los dirigentes y reyes de otros países. Y muere finalmente discutiéndose la corona con los duques Normandos y los hijos legítimos de la Reina Leonor. El tuvo dos hijas que perdieron el apellido al casarse, ambas con nobles ingleses.

El único hijo varón recupero el apellido pero a pesar de ello, no se convirtió en Rey. Su nombre era Mercurio Slytherin Plantagenet duque de Normandia, Conde de Anjou. Su vida fue sin pena ni gloria, siempre asechado por la sombra de su padre, Hogwarts la Historia dice que se caso dos veces. Su primera esposa murió por razones desconocidas. Pero aparentemente no podía darle hijos varones. La segunda fue una bruja adinerada con la que tuvo tres hijos mas. Al final de su vida lamento nunca recuperar la corona real.

Desde ahí hubo una sucesión de malas generaciones, en las que Los Slytherin no solo perdieron el distintivo Plantagenet, también el titulo de Duques, e incluso el de condes. Quizás por eso empezaron a casarse entre familiares, con la esperanza de no perder el ultimo de sus distintivos de importancia. Ya que Hogwarts comenzó a ganar muchísimo prestigio después de la muerte de los fundadores.

Pero bien sabemos que en 1899 Teron Slytherin murió sin dejar heredero varón, y su única hija se caso con Cornelio Gaunt. De ahí en adelante los Gaunt portaron el anillo"

"Que paso con Draco?" pregunta murmurando. "¿Nunca volvió con ellos?, ¿murió en esa batalla?"

"Eso no lo se Harry…., No se sabe nada de lo que sucedió después. Lo que si se sabe es la línea sucesoria de los Gryffindor. Y la casual mención del _"Liber Vitae"_ o "libro de la vida" en una crónica del siglo 18. Frederick Gryffindor menciona que un libro escrito por sus ancestros, le salva la vida al relatarle hechos del "futuro" dentro la historia. También es vuelto a mencionar por Helena Gryffindor durante la revuelta de los gnomos.

Y así sucesivamente, incluso hasta 1945 cuando la familia Gryffindor se muda en su totalidad a América ante la amenaza de Voldemort. Desde entonces no se volvió a saber de ellos. O del libro de la vida. Que estoy casi segura, Draco escribió para sus hijos. En mi opinión debió hacerlo antes de desaparecer por completo. Aun que bien pudo haber regresado en algún momento….yo…simplemente no lo se…"

En silencio, Harry se acerco hasta la efigie de piedra que reposaba en el suelo. Aquella escultura era de tamaño real. Y era nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Acostado con las piernas cruzadas. Y las manos sobre el pecho. Sus parpados de piedra estaban cerrados. Y portaba orgulloso el diseño del León sobre su ropa. Para los Muggles un simple caballero medieval. Para los magos un fundador. Para Harry sin embargo, era mucho más que todo aquello.

La imagen de piedra le era desconcertante. Casi incomoda de mirar. Aun así se inclino hasta quedar muy cerca, y plantar un beso sobre el anillo en el dedo de la figura. No puede hacer más que pasarle caricias a la fría piedra. ¿Qué te a pasado?, quiere preguntarle con labios temblantes. Pero la estatua no responderá.

Le fue difícil despegar la mirada del cuerpo inerte, pero pudo apreciar otro cuerpo acostado sobre el suelo de la capilla.

Era el retrato de un hombre con túnica. Probablemente un mago. Sin embargo no había mucho que ver de sus facciones, destruidas por el tiempo. Y la suciedad de paloma, victima quizás de años oscuros y descuidos.

"¿Quién es el?"

"No lo se…., algún acompañante, un amigo, un…" detiene su oración dudosa.

"¿un?"

"un amante Harry…." dice por fin. "Son solo suposiciones, por supuesto!, Dado que no hay pruebas reales de "El libro de la vida", realmente no se sabe mucho de la vida de Godric Gryffindor después de Hogwarts. Quiero decir, podría ser solo un amigo de la familia"

Hermione lo miro varios minutos. Sus buenas intenciones al traer a Harry habían sido para ayudar a su amigo a olvidar aquel pasado extraño que experimento.

Sin embargo por el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre, supo que había encendido una llama en medio de la oscuridad. Pero este fuego era el coraje, el odio, y la frustración. Elementos negativos para la soledad.

**+11+ **

**Fiestas de fin de año. **

**31 de Diciembre de 1998.**

"**HEEEEY, ES EL PRIMER AÑO SIN VOLDEMORT!!!"** grito un joven excitado en medio del caldero chorreante. La gente alzo los tarros en alegría total volteando a mirarlo..

Harry sonrió fingidamente durante un segundo antes de beber su cerveza. Los gorros con el numero "1999" estaban encima de todas las diferentes cabezas. Y en las mujeres algunas coronas.

Un hombre dejo sonar una trompeta de papel. Haciendo que la gente silbe y grite en respuesta. A Harry más bien le dan dolor de cabeza.

"Miren, ahí esta Neville!!!" grito Hermione excitada.

"Que hay chicos!, Harry!, se la pasan bien?"

"por que no te sientas con nosotros Neville?"

El muchacho se sonrojo. "si, gracias…"

"es bastante temprano, eh?, vas a encontrarte con alguien?" dijo Ron curioso.

El regordete muchacho se sonrojo aun más y asintió. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche. A varias horas del maravilloso festejo de cambio de año.

La esfera brillante de energía mágica colocada en el hasta de Grigoots estaba lejos de ser encendida.

Y el pequeño bar estaba siendo inundado rápidamente por personas que iban y venían por la chimenea. Todas ignorantes de lo que Harry planea esta noche.

La mochila esta fuertemente custodiada debajo de su silla. No sabe que probabilidades hay de sobrevivir, ni mucho menos del éxito de sus propias teorías.

Pero esta claro que no piensa cambiar de opinión, aun que siente culpa de no hacer advertencia alguna.

Ahora solo prefiere guardar en sus memorias la sonrisa juvenil de sus amigos, y quizás en otro tiempo le serán de alegría.

No dejo la oportunidad de bailar una ultima pieza con su amiga. Y de escuchar la incesante platica de su amigo. Pero la noche no es eterna. Tuvo que terminar eventualmente.

La gente salia a las calles para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo, pero Harry se deslizo entre las personas y se desapareció.

"Donde esta Harry, el año esta apunto de cambiar en 10 segundos!!!" grito Ron entre la multitud.

Hermione lo busco entre la gente. Pero era una multitud muy grande.

Harry en cambio se apareció en el abarrotado pueblo de Hogsmeade. Donde también había gente celebrando.

…..10…..

…..9…….

Harry corrió fuera del pueblo en dirección de la escuela. El frió invernal le hacia arder terriblemente las fosas nasales. Y sus respiraciones más descontroladas. Las manos le temblaban tanto como los latidos de su corazón. Gotas de sudor escurrieron sus mejillas.

…..8…..

…..7…..

…..6…..

Hermione continuo buscando a Harry entre la gente.

"Neville, no has visto a Harry?!!" grito ella.

Una mujer le dio un condazo, pues le había gritado en el oído. La chica se doblo un segundo.

"No!!!" grito el chico en respuesta, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a la mujer de a un lado.

…..5…..

…..4…..

Harry se detuvo apresurado. Saco el gira tiempo de su bolsillo, y le dio un golpe en contra de una roca. El reloj de arena dentro de la argolla empezó a girar descontrolado. Mientras que chispas verdes iluminaban la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.

Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

Deben de ser unas 40 vueltas para volver a casa. O eso espera Harry.

…...3…..

……..2….

……….1..

………….0.

Todo a su alrededor comienza a regresar sobre si mismo. La noche se borra de inmediato, y le muestra el día. Sombras pasan en sucesión ante sus ojos.

La nieve que cae, sube repentinamente hacia el cielo. Como si flotara de regreso. La lluvia hace lo mismo.

Invierno, Otoño, Verano.

Noche, día, noche, día, noche día.

1998, 1997, 1996, 1995, 1994, 1993, 1992

1900, 1800, 1700, 1600, 1500, 1400, 1300….

Las luces de colores y el viaje en el tiempo en si mismo, hizo revolver el estomago de Harry. Deseba Vomitar. No era ni remotamente parecido al primer viaje en el tiempo. Ni si quiera se asemejaba al segundo. Este era doloroso. Deseaba que todo terminara pronto.

Pero estuvo atento y valeroso. Aun que las sienes le apretaran la cabeza, Hasta el final. Cuando el reloj dio su ultima vuelta, y el lo detuvo de un golpe.

Todo dejo de girar.

Estaba tan mareado, y desubicado que se desmayo de inmediato.

Continuara….

Y esa si que fue una complicada edición. Creo que ajuste un poco aquellos "detalles" de los que tanto se quejan. Ahí lo tienen!, **La guerra justa fue exactamente en el 1081**!, sincroniza perfectamente con la historia. Esto lo complica todo, por supuesto. Pero lo hace más real. El propósito de Ricardo Guiscardo era conquistar lo que aun quedaba del imperio Romano. Sin embargo los Romanos se aliaron con Suleiman, un califa turco. Y detuvieron la expansión del Normando.

Lo que si se logro fue conquistar Italia Meridional. **Es irónico pensar que años después el imperio Romano se aliara con el Papado Italiano para las cruzadas en contra de los árabes. **

En cuanto a Draco. Si, pudo haber sido capturado en algún lugar. (**pero no puedo decir mas, o comprometería el final de la historia).**

En cuanto a los viajes en el tiempo!.

Me parece que el Profesor Dumbledore tenía un conocimiento exacto y misterioso en cuanto a los viajes en el tiempo. Es por ello que logra transportar a los dos adolescentes sin complicaciones. Parecido al "Supuesto" túnel de Gusano. Algo así como un portal.

Hermione hace un buen intento por traerlos de regreso. Pero es claro para mí que viajar en el tiempo hacia delante. (Suponiendo que el tiempo fuera lineal y existiera.???). Seria supuestamente más fácil el regresar al presente.

(**Así es niños y niñas, El tiempo NO EXISTE!!. El tiempo no pasa. Pasamos nosotros!!!).**

Ahora, Harry esta usando una táctica desesperada, barbarica, e idiota para volver en el tiempo. Y toda acción, tiene una reacción. Ayer, Hoy. O Mañana. **Y Nuestro personaje, conocerá pronto las complicaciones de retar al tiempo por tercera vez**.

_(Decidí que por el bien mental y filosófico de todos, El tiempo exista como una identidad sublime e incorruptible. Como las leyes de termodinámica. (que también son puras teorías mierderas), Y las leyes de gravedad, que tampoco vemos, pero sentimos. (Que va!, puras patrañas de la ciencia, eh!, casi como la línea del Ecuador!, ¿para que sirve de todos modos!?)….., Y vaya que ni tocar las teorías de la espuma cuantica, y los universos paralelos!., Es de locos pensar en los Multiuniversos!!!. Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia encarnizada, A que si?!. Verdad?. Nadie es feliz pensando en los universos paralelos. Podrías quedar atrapado en uno!!!!!!!!….). _

Bueno, empiezo a delirar…, mejor me marcho.

**Siguiente capitulo!!!, ----- "Capitulo Cuatro. Doxa I"**

**¡¡¡RECOMIENDA ESTE FIC A UN AMIGO!!; TODOS JUNTOS POR UNA ESCRITORA FELIZ!!!. **


End file.
